


Everything Good and Bad

by vlonim



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlonim/pseuds/vlonim
Summary: 2016년 겨울에 쓴 빌보소린 소설. 필리와 킬리가 전사했으나 소린은 생존, 에레보르의 왕이 되었다는 설정입니다. 시간대는 호빗 엔딩과 반지의 제왕 시작 사이의 어드메. 왕좌에서 물러난 소린이 옛 친구를 떠올리며 샤이어를 찾는 것으로 시작되는 이야기.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

그의 이야기는, 분명 하나의 모험이었음에도 처음부터 끝까지 매끄럽게 적기 쉽지 않았다. 집을 떠나던 날에서부터 집으로 돌아오던 날까지의 시간은 끊김 하나 없이 강물처럼 흘러왔지만, 기억과 시간은 다른 문제였다. 마찬가지로 이야기와 경험은 다른 문제였다. 그래서 빌보의 책상 위에 놓인 붉은 표지의 멋진 책을 펼치면 잉크 하나 묻어있지 않은 크림색 페이지들을 볼 수 있었다. 대신 책상의 다른 쪽엔 낱장의 종이가 수북히 쌓여있었다. 그 종이 무더기는 모험에서 겪었던 각각의 사건들에 대한 간략한 기록이었다. '트롤들-바위와 황금과 칼들, 고블린 동굴-반지' 이런 식의 메모가 되어있었다. 그것들은 어디까지나 단어의 나열일 뿐이었다.

모험에 대한 기억은 마치 지난주에 다녀온 것인양 눈에 잡힐듯 생생했지만 빌보가 돌아온지 어느덧 이십년이 넘었다. 빌보는 이야기할 준비가 되지 않았다고 느꼈다. 기억은 또렷하고 아직 건강한데 뭐가 문제일까, 그는 고민했지만 답은 목구멍 어딘가에 걸린 생선 가시마냥 뽑아내기 힘들어서 그를 괴롭게 했다.

시계 바늘이 어느덧 4시를 가리키고 있었다. 빌보는 반지를 쓰다듬던 손을 멈추었다. 곧 손님이 올 것이고 그는 책상 앞에서, 텅 빈 종이 앞에서 달아날 핑곗거리가 생긴 셈이었다. 오늘 오후 4시엔 손님이 오기로 되어있었다. 그들은 지금 빌보가 쓰려하는 이야기의 일부이기도 했다.

'그저 옛 친구들과 대화를 나누며 마음의 여유를 가져보려는것 뿐이야. 이야기를 쓰는데에도 도움이 될 거야.' 빌보는 생각했다.

문 두드리는 소리가 들렸고, 빌보는 달려나갔다. 문 앞에는 그가 그리워하던 이들이 웃으며 서 있었다. 지난 번 방문 이후로 그에게만 세월이 비껴나간것처럼 간달프는 예전 그대로였다. 발린은 여전히 인자하고 유쾌해 보였으나, 좀 더 작아졌고 나이든 것 같았다.

"어서오세요, 발린 그리고 간달프. 오후 네 시에 딱 맞춰 오셨네요, 그럴 필요가 없었는데...제 말은, 언제든 오셔도 괜찮았을 거예요. 이렇게 두 분을 다시 뵈니 반갑군요."

간달프가 모자를 벽걸이에 걸며 미소지었다. 백엔드의 천장은 여전히 그에게 낮았고 무엇 하나 쳐서 떨어뜨리지 않게 조심스럽게 행동해야 했다.

"이게 얼마만이지? 한동안 통 샤이어에 들를 틈이 없었어. 빌보 자넨 하나도 변한게 없어보이는군."

"당신도요. 마법사라 그런가, 모험을 떠나던 날의 모습과 달라진게 하나도 없어요. 여전히 눈에 선한데 말예요, 당신이 내 아침 인사에 트집을 잡을때의 표정이. 그리고 발린, 여전히 건강해 보이시네요. 다시 모험을 떠나도 되겠어요."

"아, 아직 왕께서 내게 맡긴 일이 많이 남아있으니 쉽게 쇠약해질수야 없지. 그러나 두 번 모험을 떠나는건 사양이야. 뼈마디가 남아나질 않을걸세. 자네도 여전하군. 건강해보여."

그 말 그대로였다. 빌보의 외관은 모험에서 갓 돌아왔을때와 큰 차이가 없어보였다. 샤이어의 이웃들이 그가 지나갈때마다 사악한 마법에 걸린 거라며 수군댄다는 사실을 빌보는 알고 있었다. 그는 웃어 넘기곤 했다.

"저야 바쁠 일이 없었으니까요. 위험한 모험도 없었고요. 아시잖아요, 샤이어에서의 삶이 어떤지. 조용하고 평화로워요."

빌보는 발린과 간달프를 식탁으로 안내했다. 그리고 맥주와 씨앗이 든 케이크, 적포도주와 찬 닭고기, 절인 오이 등을 내왔다. 그는 발린과 간달프가 좋아하는 음식을 기억해두고 있었고, 이 날을 위해 미리 음식을 준비해두었다. 손님들에게 음식을 내준 후엔 자신을 위해 찻주전자를 불에 올렸다.

식사가 끝나자 빌보와 손님들 모두 만족스런 포만감에 젖어 담배를 피웠다. 아침 내내 종이 앞에서 씨름하며 느낀 긴장감이 사그라드는것 같았다. 그는 손님들이 옛 이야기와 새 이야기를 꺼내도 불편하지 않을것같았다. 아니, 빌보는 이제 꼭 듣고 싶어졌다.

"어떻게들 지내셨어요? 가끔 샤이어에 들르는 난쟁이들이 있었지만 자주 오는 편은 아니라 소식이 궁했지요. 에레보르 이야기와 다른 곳 이야기를 들려주세요."

간달프가 먼저 이야기를 꺼냈다. 그는 빌보가 강령술사라고 들었던 존재에 대한 이야기, 사루만에 대한 이야기, 곤도르에 대한 소식, 그리고 그의 친구가 된 아라곤이라는 인간에 대한 이야기를 했다. 그의 이야기가 끝나자 발린이 입을 열었다. 에레보르에 대한 이야기를 시작하려는 것이었고, 빌보는 집중했다.

"무너진 성벽 위에 새로 다듬은 돌을 쌓아올리고 옛 조상들의 조각상에 쌓인 먼지도 털어내고 닦아냈지. 용의 불길에 그을른 자국은 더는 찾아볼수도 없네. 뼈와 거미줄과 침묵만 가득하던 방들과 복도들엔 말 소리와 웃음소리로 가득하고. 장터엔 다시 상인들이 모이기 시작했어. 드왈린, 오인, 글로인, 도리, 노리, 오리는 모두 두린 왕가의 일원으로서 마땅히 왕국의 재건에 힘을 쏟고 있네. 그중 오리는 나를 많이 도와주고 있지. 비푸르와 보푸르와 봄부르는 직접 만든 장난감을 팔고 있다네."

이제 더는 가난하지 않은데도 말이야. 발린이 덧붙이자 빌보와 간달프가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 빌보의 머릿속에 장난치기 좋아하던 서글서글한 보푸르와 봄부르, 그리고 비푸르가 떠올랐다.

"에레보르는 점점 옛 모습을 되찾아가고 있어. 머지 않아 눈을 뜨기 힘들정도로 찬란한 금빛으로 가득한 회랑을 다시 볼 날도 오겠지."

"조심해야 할걸세, 에레보르의 황금빛은 언제나 적들을 불러모았지. 그러나 지난 일에서 교훈을 얻었을거라 믿네. 하지만 다시 그 아름다운 도시를 볼 수 있게 된다고 생각하니 즐겁군."

간달프가 말했다. 빌보는 발린의 이야기를 들으며 조금 석연찮다 느꼈던 부분이 있었다. 의도적인지 모르겠지만 발린은 소린의 이야기를 하지 않으려는 것 같았다. 참다못한 빌보가 물었다.

"저...소린은 어떤가요?"

아주 잠깐동안 발린과 간달프가 시선을 주고받는 것을 빌보는 놓치지 않았다.

"아직 그의 이야기를 안 했나? 그는 잘 있다네, 에레보르의 번영에 대한 이야기가 곧 그의 이야기이지. 우리들은 모두 에레보르에서 번영을 누리며 살아가고 있고, 소린은 그런 우리들의 왕이네. 그는 잘 해나가고 있어."

다섯군대전투에서 살아남은 소린은 왕좌에 올랐고, 소린2세가 되어 에레보르를 통치했다. 샤이어에 들르는 난쟁이 상인들은 그의 할아버지의 시절처럼 소린 왕은 은빛 샘의 군주이고 돌 조각상들의 왕이 될 것이라고들 했다. 그들은 소린이 얼마나 많은 부를 쌓았는지, 흩어진 난쟁이들 중 얼마나 많은 수가 고향으로 돌아갔는지에 대해 빌보로부터 차를 대접받는 내내 길게 떠들곤 했다.

그러나 소린에 대한 발린의 이야기는 짧았다. 밤이 새도록 에레보르와 다른 난쟁이들에 대해 말할수 있을것 같던 발린은 어느새 입을 다물고 흔들리는 촛불을 바라보고 있었다. 무거운 파란빛으로 물든 하늘이 집 안으로도 스며든것같았다. 어느새 식탁에도 어둠이 밀려오고, 침묵이 흘렀다. 빌보는 묻고 싶었다. 소린은 어떻게 지내고 있나요? 그는 건강한가요. 수염은 또 얼마나 자랐나요? 세월이 흘렀으니 마지막으로 만났을때와는 모습이 많이 달라졌겠네요. 물론 왕비를 맞았겠죠, 두린 왕가의 대를 이어야 하니까. 아이들이 있다면 소린을 많이 닮았으려나요.

발린은 왜 이런 이야기를 하나도 해주지 않는걸까, 빌보는 입을 꼭 다물고 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그러나 그는 왠지 소린에 대해 캐묻고 싶지는 않았다.

그때 발린이 문득 생각났다는듯 즐거운 목소리로 입을 열었다.

"그러고보니 빌보 자네, 그 날 왜 그리 바삐 떠났나? 다음날에 우리 모두 얼마나 놀랐는데. 아침 내내 자넬 찾았지만 어디에도 보이지 않았지."

"지난번 방문때도 그 때 이야길 하지 않으셨어요?"

"그리고 그때도 답은 주지 않았잖나. 이번엔 꼭 듣고 싶군, 무슨 바람이 들었었는지."

간달프와 발린이 웃고 빌보 역시 따라 웃었지만 그로서는 난처한 이야기였다. 누구에게도 털어놓은적 없는 이야기였다. 발린이 묻는 그 날이란 전쟁이 끝나고 며칠 뒤의 날이었다. 극심한 부상을 입었지만 목숨은 붙어있던 소린이 성 안의 임시 처소로 옮겨지고, 다인이 잠시 지휘를 맡아 병사들과 부상자, 그리고 사망자들을 수습하고 장례식을 치르고, 황금을 나누고, 성대한 파티를 계획하던 밤의 일이었다. 그 파티는 살아남은 자들을 위한 것이었고, 특히 서쪽에서 온 마스터 배긴스를 위한 파티였다. 그는 난쟁이들의 왕의 목숨을 구한 영웅이었으므로. 그러나 파티가 열리던 날의 이른 새벽, 빌보 배긴스는 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 간달프에게는 좀더 이르게 떠날 생각이란 말만 남겼고, 간달프는 의아해했으나 별 말 없이 따랐다. 그리하여 난쟁이들이 아침에 빌보 배긴스가 묵던 방에 찾아갔을때, 방은 텅 비어있었던 것이다.

"말했지만, 발린, 나도 그때 빌보에게서 정확한 정황을 듣지는 못했다네. 그가 왜 그렇게 갑자기 서둘러 떠났던것인지에 대해선 몰랐지. 지금도 그렇고."

간달프의 호기심 어린 눈초리가 그를 향했고, 빌보는 대답을 하지 않으면 상황을 모면하기 어려울 것이란걸 깨달았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고 입을 열었다.

"그 날 새벽 문득..."

그는 더 그럴싸하게 들리길 바라며 잠깐 말을 멈추었다가, 이내 이었다.

"불길한 생각이 들더군요. 빨리 샤이어로 돌아가지 않으면 안되겠단 생각을 했어요. 그리고 집에 돌아와보니 글쎄..."

빌보는 돌아온 날 아침에 보았던 풍경을 그대로 풀어놓았다. 경매에 오른 어머니의 유품들, 바닥에 너저분하게 떨어진 그림들, 은수저를 상자채로 들고 들고가던 섹빌배긴스의 대목에 이르자 간달프와 발린은 식탁 위의 접시가 들썩거릴정도로 웃어댔다.

"조금만 더 늦게 도착했더라면 저는 새로 굴을 팠어야 했을 거예요."

빌보가 익살스럽게 마무리지었다. 발린과 간달프는 만족한듯 보였다. 간달프가 반지고리 모양으로 담배 연기를 뿜어내며 미소지었다.

"그래, 예감이라는걸 무시해서는 안 되지. 발린, 내가 늘 말했잖은가. 빌보는 좀도둑의 재능을 타고났다고. 그는 물러서야될때와 행동해야할때를 아는 호빗이야."

빌보가 미소를 지었다.

"좀도둑이라는 소리 정말 오랫만에 들어보네요."

발린은 다른 지방에 급히 들를 일이 있었으나 옛 친구 빌보를 만나고싶어 들른 길이었다. 그래서 더 늦기 전에 손님들은 길을 떠나기로 했다. 빌보는 샤이어 어귀까지 따라와 그들을 배웅했다. 간달프와 발린의 마차가 가는 길을 겹겹이 둘러싼 울창한 나무들은 끝도 없이 저 멀리로 이어지는것만 같았다. 곧 멀어져가는 마차 불빛마저 빌보의 눈에 희미해질대로 희미해지자, 그는 집을 향해 걷기 시작했다.

집으로 돌아와 설거지를 하던 그는 손님들과 나누었던 이야기에 대해 생각했다. 간달프도 발린도 소린에 대해 이야기하지 않았다. 그들은 왜 이야기하지 않았을까, 생각하던 빌보는 자신 또한 소린에 대해 궁금한게 많았음에도 그의 이야기를 묻지 않았단 사실을 새삼 깨달았다. 빌보는 넌더리난다는듯 고개를 가로 저었다.

이미 다 끝난 일이니까. 빌보는 음식 부스러기가 남은 접시를 설거지 통에 담긴 물 속으로 힘껏 밀어 넣으며 되뇌었다. 공기 방울이 부글대며 수면 위로 올라왔다.

 

 

한때 참나무 방패라 불리던 소린 2세는 왕좌에 앉아 그의 친족이자 막 새로운 신하가 된 자들을 노려보았다. 새 신하들은 고개를 숙이고 있어서 왕이 어떤 얼굴을 하고 있는지 보지 못했고, 끝내 알지 못한채 물러났다. 그의 곁에 서 있던 드왈린만이 왕의 얼굴을 보았고, 모른 척 했다. 왕의 분노는 드문 일이 아니었다. 그리고 드왈린이 아는 한 언제나 왕은 분노를 안으로 삼켰다. 전쟁이 끝난 그날로부터 지금까지.

소린 2세가 전쟁에서 승리하고 에레보르를 되찾은 이야기는 에레보르 백성이라면 걸음마를 떼기 시작한 어린 아이들도 익히 잘 알았다. 사악한 용 스마우그가 에레보르를 파괴하고 쫓겨난 그 날로부터 청색 산맥에 새로운 터전을 세우고, 마침내 에레보르로 돌아와 용을 쫓아내고 전쟁에서 승리한 왕은 걸어다니는 전설이었다. 어른들은 다섯 군대 전투에서 왕은 그의 열두 가신, 철산의 다인의 군대와 한 호빗, 그리고 마법사와 요정들의 약간의 도움으로 전투에서 승리했다고 아이들에게 이야기해주곤 했다. 이야기 속에서 왕을 주로 보필한 이들은 다인과 그의 열두 가신이고, 따라서 왕 다음으로 가장 큰 명예와 부를 차지한 것도 그들이라는걸 다들 자연스럽게 여겼다. 소린 2세가 아르켄스톤을 정당한 권리로 획득하자 온 세상에서 친족들이 몰려들었다. 관대한 왕은 그들을 너그러이 받아들였고, 그 모두를 품을만큼 넉넉한 에레보르의 풍요 속에서 모두들 행복하게 태평성대를 누렸다. 이것이 이야기의 끝이자 현재였다.

불행인지 다행인지 소린 2세의 앞에서 이 길고 행복한 이야기를 꺼내는 이들은 없었다. 신하들은 그저 '백성들의 무역 활동의 반경이 넓어지고 있고 큰 이익을 남기고 있다'라고 전했다. 관대한 왕은 그들의 말에 별 감정을 내비치지 않고 그저 고개를 끄덕이곤 했다.

전쟁이 끝나고 이십여년이 흘렀지만 왕은 여전히 건장해 보였다. 비록 수염과 머리카락에 전보다 더 흰 빛이 섞였지만 세세한 변화를 알아채는건 왕의 젊은 시절부터 함께 해왔던 가신들 뿐이었다. 그 나이와 지위에 걸맞지 않게 소린은 미혼이었고, 무엇보다 수염이 짧았다. 왕에 대한 이야기는 언제나 사람들의 관심을 끌어모았고, 특히 결혼하지 않는 이유에 대해 온갖 소문이 나돌았다. 예로 과거에 사랑했던 연인을 잃었을거란 추측 하나가 돌자 그 연인이 어떤 인물이었을지에 대한 소문들 또한 잔뿌리 돋듯 자라나는 식이었다. 왕의 수염이 짧은 이유는 그가 용의 불꽃으로 잃은 사람들에 대한 한을 간직하기 위해 수염을 기르지 않고 있다고들 했다. 그러면 왜 왕국을 되찾은 지금까지도 그는 수염을 기르지 않는가? 어쩌면 여전히 왕은 죽은 이들을 기리고 있는것일지도 몰랐다.

왕이 스스로와 다른 이들을 어떻게 생각하는지는 누구도 몰랐다. 왕궁에 가득 찬 신하들 대부분은 소린이 아르켄스톤을 차지하기 전까지 얼굴도 본 적 없던 이들이 대다수였다. 그들은 소린이 어떤 인물인지 주로 이야기를 통해 알았고, 직접 그와 마주하며 그를 알아갈 기회를 가졌던 이는 거의 없었다. 때문에 왕관 아래에 무슨 생각이 들어있는지 추측이나마 가능한 이들은 손가락으로 꼽을만큼 적었다.

그 중 왕을 가장 잘 아는 이들이 푼딘의 아들들이었다. 최근 발린은 동생 드왈린에게 말도 안되는 소리같이 들릴지 모르겠지만 왕이 점점 죽어가고 있는 것 같이 느껴진다고 마지못해 마음을 털어놓는 일이 잦았었다. 지금은 임무를 위해 먼 땅으로 떠나있는 발린이 오늘 소린의 얼굴을 보았다면 어떤 표정을 지었을지 드왈린은 보이지 않아도 훤했다. 형이 꼭 그와 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었으리란걸 그는 알았다.

형제들의 눈에 소린은 점점 지쳐가고 있는것만 같았다.

왕은 하루종일 일에 매달렸다. 쉬는 날이 없었다. 그는 왕좌를 넘겨줄 자손이 없었기에 소린 왕이 언젠가 죽게되면 그 자리를 어떤 친족이 차지할지 사람들이 수군거렸다. 왕의 권위에 흠집을 내는 이야기를 잠재우기 위해 소린은 어떤 조치도 취하지 않았다. 소린은 존재한적 없는 자손들을 위해 일하지 않았다. 존재한 적 있으나 이제는 죽어 썩은 자들을 위해 일했다. 두린 직계가 소린 대에서 끊길것이란 이야기는 더 이상 놀랍지 않았다. 왕의 누이인 디스도 재혼을 하지 않았기 때문이다.

디스는 그녀의 오빠인 왕이 혼인한적 없으니 에레보르에서 가장 높은 지위를 가진 여인이었다. 그러나 그녀는 에레보르에서 불행하기로 가장 유명한 여인이기도 했다. 험한 세월동안 왕녀는 조부와 아버지, 남편, 젊음, 그리고 무엇보다도 아들 둘을 잃었다. 그녀에게 남겨진 것은 왕녀라는 위치와 형제인 소린 뿐이었다. 그러나 남매가 서로에 대한 친밀한 정을 과시하는것을 본 이는 에레보르의 성벽을 다시 쌓아올린 이후로 한 명도 없었다. 어떤 이는 왕이 누이를 보고 걸음을 피하는 것을 본 적 있다고도 했다. 왕녀의 아들들은 전장에서 명예로운 죽음을 맞았다고 전해졌고, 필리와 킬리의 젊음과 용맹에 대한 이야기는 널리 퍼져있었다.

살아있었다면 소린의 후계는 필리가 이었을 것이다. 킬리는 왕이 된 필리의 곁에 서서 웃음을 짓고 있었을 것이다.

소린이 비어있는 왕좌를 보는 것을 고통스러워한다는걸 아는 이는 없었다. 발린조차 알지 못했다. 그는 높은 왕좌로 오르는 익숙한 돌 계단을 눈을 감고 오르곤 했다. 감지 않은 눈에는 그칠줄 모르는 욕망으로 가득한 조부, 시들고 미쳐버린 외눈의 아버지, 맥이 뛰지 않는 금발의 창백한 조카가 앉아있는 모습이 떠올랐다. 그리고 마지막으로 눈 앞에 보이는 것은 늙고 추하게 가장 마지막까지 살아남은 소린 자신이었다.

이제는 사라지고 없는 참나무방패 소린을, 청색산맥에서 삶을 마감하지 않은 그를, 왕은 영원히 저주했다.

발린은 여정에서 돌아온 그날 밤 동생인 드왈린과 함께 왕의 방으로 은밀히 불려갔다. 셋만 남겨지자, 소린은 한낮에 왕좌에 앉아있는 것처럼 차분하고 조용한 목소리로 이야기를 꺼냈다. 그러나 그 말을 들은 드왈린은 소린이 왕이라는 사실과 비밀 회담 중이라는 사실에도 아랑곳하지 않고 소리를 질렀다.

"모리아라구요!"

"목소리가 너무 커, 드왈린. 이 시각에 부른 의미가 없잖나."

소린이 희미하게 웃음을 띠었다. 발린은 미동도 없이 동생이 끊어버린 왕의 이야기가 계속 이어지길 기다렸다.

"모리아는 언제나 두린의 유산이었다. 여전히 남아있을 미스릴은 물론이고, 그 이름과 역사 자체로도 가치있는 땅이지. 할아버님이 살아계실 적부터 우리는 그 곳을 되찾기 위해 피를 흘렸지. 모리아를 위한 전투에서 나는 조부와 형제를 잃고 자네 형제들은 아버지를 잃었잖나. 마땅히 되찾을 의무가 있는 곳이고, 우리에게 주어진 과업이야."

"모리아가 얼마나 우리에게 가치있는지에 대해 논쟁하자는게 아니라는거 알잖아요! 나는 지금 왜 하필 당신이 직접 가겠다는건지 묻고 있는 겁니다. 당신에겐 신하가 많아요, 나와 발린도 있고, 다인과 그 아들도 있잖습니까!"

"다인은 이 곳에 남아 왕위를 이을 것이다."

드왈린이 이를 악 물었다. 소린의 목소리는 아주 낮아서 한없이 가라앉고 있는것만 같았다.

"그리고 그의 아들, 소린이 다인을 잇겠지. 그들 부자는 에레보르의 왕위에 걸맞는 혈통과 공적을 갖췄어."

"두린의 재앙에 대해 잊은건 아니겠지요, 소린. 그 곳에 무엇이 있는지 알잖습니까."

발린의 목소리였다. 발록에 대한 이야기를 꺼낸 것이다. 발록은 모리아의 미스릴을 탐하던 광부들이 점점 더 지하 깊은 곳을 향해 파고들다 깨워버린 존재였다. 일찍이 다인이 그에 대해 친족들에게 경고했고, 발린과 소린 또한 잊은 적 없는 이야기였다.

"알고있지. 그러니 내가 가야 하는거야. 나는 에레보르를 되찾았고, 아르켄스톤을 다시 손에 넣었어. 왕국을 부강하게 만들었지. 나 외에 모리아로 달리 갈 이가 있을까? 그리고 모리아를 되찾는다면, 그 곳의 왕이 될 만한 이 또한 나 뿐이지."

"정 그렇다면 나도 따르겠어요, 소린."

드왈린은 동의를 구하듯 발린을 쳐다보았다. 그러나 그가 형제의 얼굴에서 무슨 의미를 읽어내기도 전에 소린이 다시 입을 열었다.

"드왈린, 발린과 함께 이 곳에 남아 다인과 그 자손들을 보필해. 에레보르를 옛 이야기에서 나온 것보다 더 빛나고 영광스러운 곳으로 만들어."

"소린..."

"아마 에레보르 왕으로서 자네들에게 내리는 마지막 명령이 되겠지. 아니, 마지막 부탁이야. 반드시 들어주리라 믿네."

소린은 웃으며 말을 끝냈다. 드왈린은 여전히 항의하고싶은 표정이었다. 그 때 발린이 다시 입을 열었다.

"기어이 가시겠다면 반대하지는 않겠습니다."

"발린, 무슨 말을 하는 거야?"

발린은 동생의 어처구니 없단 낯에 눈길도 주지 않았다. 그는 그가 유일하게 섬겨온 왕 만큼이나 담담하게 말하고 있었다.

"오랫동안 소린 당신을 지켜보고, 당신이 결정을 내리는 모습도 지켜보았지요. 에레보르를 되찾기 위해 떠난다고 할때 나는 당신을 말렸지만, 당신은 멈추지 않았어요. 그리고 내 불길한 예감은 다행스럽게도 엇나가 우리는 지금 이 곳에 있지요."

"이번엔 달라, 이번엔...제기랄."

드왈린이 눈물을 흘렸다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 소린을 막고 싶었지만 차마 빈말로라도 다시는 소린을 마주할 수 없을것이란걸 인정하고 싶지는 않았다. 소린은 죽으러 가는 것이라고, 그는 단지 에레보르를 떠나고 싶어할 뿐이라고 말하면 당장 눈 앞에서 소린이 죽거나 사라져버릴것처럼, 목이 메어 말을 이을수가 없었다.

"당신이 계획을 세우고 명령하면 모두 복종할겁니다, 소린. 다인이 왕위를 잇고, 당신은 모리아로 떠날 수 있게 되겠지요. 에레보르의 왕이시니까요. 잿더미에서 왕국을 부활시킨."

발린이 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기를 끝냈다. 드왈린이 고개를 숙였다. 그는 더이상 말을 하지 않았다. 소린은 말 없이 발린의 이야기를 듣고 있었고, 차례로 두 형제에게 시선을 보냈다. 근래 보인 적이 없던 부드러운 시선이었지만, 흐려진 눈을 감추느라 고개를 떨군 드왈린은 보지 못했고, 발린은 보았으나 보지 못한 척 했다. 그만큼 발린은 놀라울정도로 자제력이 높았다.

"자네들에게 얼마나 감사하는지...말로 표현하기 힘들 정도야."

"당신은 이미 수차례 우리의 충성심을 알아주었어요."

"충분히는 아니지. 자네들로부터 받은 것에 비하면 내 보상은 턱없이 부족해."

소린, 그리고 드왈린은 눈치채지 못했지만, 발린의 목소리에선 어느새 물기가 걷혀있었다.

"그래요, 그럴지 모르지요. 우리는 당신에게서 지난 세월에 대해 과분한 보답을 받았지만, 그렇지 못한 이도 있지 않습니까."

소린은 미간을 약간 찡그렸다. 그는 발린이 누구에 대해 이야기하고 있는 것인지 떠올리려 애썼다. 소린은 지난 전쟁과 왕국 재건에서의 공로에 보답할 적절한 때와 적절한 규모를 놓친 적이 없었다. 죽은 이들에 대해선 그들의 살아남은 피붙이들이 보답을 대신 받았다. 그가 놓친 이가 있던가? 그가 헤매고 있을때 발린이 답을 던졌다.

"빌보 말입니다. 그 호빗이요."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

먼 곳에서 백엔드를 찾아왔던 손님들이 떠나간지 수개월이 흘렀다. 열매와 낟알로 가지와 곡식대가 휘청이는 수확철이 오자 다들 가을 걷이에 나섰고, 낮의 샤이어는 거리이고 들판이고 북적였다. 호빗들은 묵직한 바구니를 안고 걷다가 이웃을 만나면 인사를 건네고 그 해 사과 농사나 배 농사가 잘 되었는지 묻고 축하 인사를 나누었다. 잠시 그들 틈에 끼여있던 빌보는 이윽고 조용히 물러나 백엔드를 향해 걷기 시작했다.

 

요 며칠 빌보는 다른 호빗들 사이에 섞여 함께 일을 했다. 열매를 따고, 자루를 나르고, 건초를 모았다. 그러면서 다른 호빗들과 이야기를 나누었고, 수십번 확인한 사실을 재확인했다. 빌보 배긴스는 이웃의 존경을 잃은지 오래였으며, 그들과 이전같은 관계로는 돌아갈 수 없었다. 이웃들은 빌보가 변했다고들 했다. 보다 직설적으로는 미쳤다고도 했다.

 

다른 호빗들 말대로 내가 미친걸지도 몰라. 빌보는 생각했다. 모험을 떠나기 전날 밤 마법사는 그에게 떠났다 돌아오면 이전과는 다를 것이라고 했다. 그가 변화를 꿈꾸며 떠나갔던가? 점잖고, 따뜻한 벽난로 앞을 좋아하는 샤이어의 호빗이? 어찌됐든 간달프는 옳았다. 많은 것이 바뀌었다. 빌보 배긴스는 옛날로 돌아갈 수 없었다. 어느덧 모험에서 돌아온지 삼십년이 다 되어갔고, 그동안 빌보는 거의 늙지 않았으며 종종 괴상한 손님들을 집안으로 끌여들여 식사를 대접하고 그들의 이야기를 들었다. 그는 종종 보석에 문외한인 이들의 눈으로는 가치를 어림할수도 없을만큼 귀하고 오래된 보석을 어린 조카들에게 아무렇지도 않게 선물하곤 했다. 이 모든 사실들이 빌보를 둘러싼 친척들과 이웃들을 경악케 했다. 어린 조카들은 열광했지만 말이다. 나이 지긋한 호빗들, 즉 빌보 또래와 빌보보다 나이 많은 이들 중엔 빌보와 말도 섞지 않고 그를 무시하는 이들도 있었고, 소문으로만 들은 빌보의 보석과 황금을 탐하는 이들도 있었다. 빌보는 자신이 모험에서 얻은 보물은 작은 상자 두개에 들어갈 양밖에 없었다고 수차례 말했지만 아무도 믿는 이가 없어서 나중엔 굳이 해명하고 다니지 않았다. 빌보를 믿지 않는 호빗들은 빌보가 결혼을 하지 않은 점으로 흠을 잡아 뒷말을 하는 한편으론 그에게 자식이 없다는 점을 기회로 여겼다. 빌보는 섹빌배긴스 집안 호빗들이 모험에서 돌아오던 날 은수저를 훔쳐가려던걸 잡아낸 사실을 잊지 않고 있었고, 어처구니 없게도 그 집안 사람들이 그 날 이후로 빌보에게 앙심을 품고 있단 사실 또한 알고 있었다. 빌보는 자신이 죽을 때가 찾아오면 감히 온 집안에 불을 질러 어머니의 유품과 귀한 것들이라곤 한줌도 남김없이 태우는 한이 있더라도 섹빌배긴스 집안 사람 손아귀에 은 부스러기 하나 쥐어주지 않겠다고 마음 먹었다.

 

빌보에게 호의를 품고 있는 것은 어린 조카들 뿐이었다. 조카들은 괴짜 친척 어른이 주는 귀한 선물도 좋아했지만, 친척이 들려주는 이야기 또한 매우 좋아했다. 그들은 어른들이 빌보에 대해 뭐라 경고하든 귀담아듣지않고 호기심 가득한 발걸음으로 빌보에게 달려가 요정과 용 이야기를 해달라고 조르곤 했다. 빌보는 아이들을 좋아했다. 아이들을 볼때마다 그는 자신의 어린 시절을 떠올리곤 했다. 요정을 찾으러 가겠다며 나무 칼을 차고 달리고, 마법사에게 뛰어들고, 가짜 연기를 내뿜으며 요동치던 종이 용에게 맞서던 꼬마 호빗이었던 그는 이제 진짜 모험을 다녀온 호빗이 되어 직접 본 요정과 마법사와 용에 대해 이야기했다. 꼬마들은 입을 헤 벌리고 이야기를 듣다가 신이 나면 저마다 목소리 높여 재잘거렸다. 아이들이 다시 이야기를 들을 준비가 되면 빌보는 빙긋 웃으며 이야기의 나머지를 들려주었다. 아이들은 이야기를 다 들으면 자기들끼리 빌보의 이야기를 나름의 연극으로 옮기느라 바빴다. 한 아이가 용 흉내를 내느라 네 발로 기어다니면 큰 인간 바르드를 맡은 아이가 갈대를 구부려 만든 활로 화살을 쏘았다. 그러다 갑자기 저들만의 비밀 기지로 우르르 몰려갔다.

 

빌보는 백엔드로 돌아와 문을 닫았다. 그는 아까전에 며칠동안 푸르기만 하던 하늘 저편에 무거운 구름이 드리워져있는 것을 보았던 참이었다. 수확철이라고 늘 마르고 햇볕이 내리쬐리란 법은 없었다. 어디까지나 농사꾼의 희망사항일 뿐, 하늘은 제멋대로 개었다가 비를 뿌렸다가 했다. 먼지가 너무 많으니 비가 좀 내리는것도 좋겠지. 촛불 하나 켜지 않은 식탁에 앉아 빌보는 생각했다.

 

잠시동안 가만히 앉아있던 그의 손가락이 곧 조끼 주머니로 미끄러지듯 기어들어갔다. 이제 이 행동은 빌보의 습관이 되었다. 그는 멍하니 있다가 정신을 차리면 어느새 주머니 안의 차갑고 단단하고 매끈한 반지를 쓰다듬고 있는 자신을 발견하곤 했다. 마을 축제때 서먹한 친척들 사이에 앉아 누군가의 축하 연설을 들어야 할 때나, 시장 한복판에서 별로 대화 나누고싶지 않은 이웃에게 붙잡혀 듣기 싫은 이야기와 당하고 싶지 않은 질문을 들어야 할때, 우연히 섹빌배긴스 집안 사람들과 마주쳤을때 그는 반지를 끼고픈 충동에 휩싸였다. 피하고 싶은 사람들의 눈 앞에서 갑자기 흔적도 없이 사라져버릴수 있는 능력이 있다는것은 그의 은밀한 기쁨이었다.

 

그가 반지를 갖고있다는것을 아는 이는 세상에 간달프와 그, 그리고 햇빛 아래에선 제대로 숨도 쉬지 못할 골룸이란 괴물 뿐이었다. 모험에서 돌아온 그가 아는 세상은 아주 넓어졌지만, 다시 샤이어를 떠난 적은 이제껏 없었고 아마 앞으로도 없을지 몰랐다. 그러니 샤이어가 이제 그의 세상 전부라고 해도 좋을 것이고, 그렇다면 세상에 반지에 대해 알고 있는 이는 빌보 하나 뿐이었다.

 

황금으로 만들어진 그 아름다운 마법 반지를 손가락에 끼우면 아무도 빌보를 볼 수 없었다. 볼 일이 있어 빌보의 목소리를 따라 골목으로 쫓아온 귀찮은 이웃들은 번번이 아무도 없는 골목에서 고개를 갸웃거리다 제 갈길을 가기 일쑤였다. 물론 빌보는 모험에서도 이 반지를 수없이 이용했고, 반지 덕에 목숨을 구한 적도 여러번이었다. 반지를 끼워도 완전히 흔적을 없앨수 없는 것은 아니라, 그림자가 남거나 발자국, 냄새 등으로 적에게 발각되곤 했지만 샤이어에 그렇게 예민한 적수는 없었다.

 

천둥 소리가 들렸고, 비가 쏟아지기 시작했다. 밖에선 아이들이 즐거운 비명을 지르고 어른들이 투덜거리며 집으로 돌아가는 소리가 들렸다. 곧 다들 자기네 집으로 돌아가서 젖은 몸을 말리고, 뻐근한 다리를 쭉 펴고 이야기를 나누리라. 빌보는 모험 이야기를 하고 싶었다. 아이들에게 모험 이야기를 들려주곤 했지만 너무 어려서 아이들은 단지 빌보가 해주는 이야기를 듣고 있을 뿐이었다. 나이 든 이웃들은 그의 이야기를 허무맹랑한 지어낸 이야기 취급을 했다. 이제 빌보는 이웃에게 요정이니 용이니 하는 이야기는 입에도 올리지 않았다. 견디기 힘들정도로 사람들이 귀찮을땐 반지를 사용했다. 그러나 견디기 힘들정도로 쓸쓸한 날엔 반지조차 아무 도움이 되지 않았다. 샤이어를 박차고 모험을 떠나고 싶지만 동료 없이 반지 하나만 갖고 떠날수는 없었다.

 

빌보가 난쟁이들과 모험을 떠났던 기억 하나로 얼마나 힘든 시간을 홀로 버텨왔는지 아는 이는 없었다. 빌보는 홀로 샤이어로 돌아왔고, 난쟁이들과 마법사는 모험의 세계에 남았다. 그는 시끌벅적하고 무례하고 욕심 많고 정 많던 난쟁이들 틈에서 불평하고 피곤해하며 걷던 시절이 그리웠다. 익숙치 않은 조랑말을 타고 벌벌 떨던 날들이 그리웠다. 난쟁이들의 노랫소리가 그리웠다. 뜻밖의 파티가 벌어졌던 날, 한번도 들은 적 없던 노래를 들은 날.

 

소린의 노랫소리를 들었던 밤. 그 밤 그는 마법에 홀린듯 가만히 노래를 들었고, 다음 날엔 모험을 떠났다. 비바람에 섞인 노랫소리마냥 마법은 모험 속에서 빌보와 늘 함께였다. 그리고 지금은 세상에서 유일하게 빌보의 주머니 속에만 존재했다.

 

사방이 분간하기 힘들정도로 어두워지자 빌보는 초를 찾기 위해 자리에서 일어났다. 바닥을 끌며 밀려난 의자 소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 하늘에서 우르릉, 하고 울리는 소리가 그보다는 작게 들려왔다. 아마 멀리 있는 구름끼리 부딪친 모양이었다. 초를 찾아 불을 붙이자 어둠 속에 묻혔던 집안 가구들이 약한 빛에 일렁이는것처럼 보였다. 빌보는 벽난로로 걸어가 불을 피웠다. 아직 가을이었고, 일찌감치 집에 들어온 빌보는 비 한 방울 몸에 묻지 않았지만 그는 집안 공기가 싸늘한것이 마음에 걸렸다. 그 혼자로는 집에 빛과 온기가 돌지 않았다. 그러나 어색한 이웃을 초대할 마음은 없었다. 설령 놀러오고 싶어 한다 해도 이쪽에서 사양할 터였다.

 

빌보는 벽난로 앞에 의자를 끌어다놓고 앉았다. 환한 불 속에서 장작이 타닥거리며 타올랐다. 한동안 불쏘시개가 불꽃 속에서 허물어지는 소리를 듣고 있던 빌보는 이윽고 서재로 들어가 붉은 표지의 멋진 책을 들고 나왔다. 아직 한 번도 쓰지 않은 책이었다. 그는 책 제목을 '떠났다가 돌아온 이야기'라고 지을까 생각하다, 왠지 마음이 괴로워져 그만두었다. 그는 의자 위에 앉은채로 몸을 말고 웅크렸다.

 

인정하기 싫었지만 그는 외로웠다. 하지만 누구와도 이야기 나누고 싶지 않았다. 그는 떠나고 싶었으나 홀로 떠날수도 없었다. 모험에 대한 이야기를 손에 들고 있는 책에 적고 싶었지만 추억을 떠올리는것조차 괴로웠다. 혼자 집 안에 앉아 모험에 대해 떠올릴때마다 그는 결국 영영 잃어버린 것에 대해 생각하게 되곤 했다. 간달프와 발린만이 그의 집에 두어번 찾아왔고, 그들과 편지도 나누었으나 어느 쪽도 결코 입에 올리지 않는 이야기가 있었다.

 

빌보는 소린에 대해 이야기할수 없었다. 그는 에레보르의 왕이 되었고, 왕비를 맞았을 것이고, 아들에게 왕위를 물려주곤 가족들에게 둘러쌓여 평화롭게 죽음을 맞을 것이다. 그는 위대한 왕이니까. 그리고 나는 그저 샤이어의 호빗일 뿐이고. 빌보가 중얼거렸다. 소린은 빌보와는 다른 세계에서 살아가는 이였다. 빌보가 그 다른 세계로 뛰어들었던 단 한 번의 모험, 그 속에선 빌보와 소린이 함께였다. 다시는 함께 할 일이 없으리라. 떠난건 빌보 자신이었는데 왜 이렇게 비참한 기분이 들까? 왜 버려진것만 같을까.

 

비바람 사이로 문을 두드리는 소리가 들리는듯해 빌보는 더욱 참담한 기분이 들었다. 그러나 그 때, 더욱 명료하게 나무문을 똑 똑 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 어느 성가신 이웃 하나가 연장이라도 빌리러 온 모양이었다. 빌보는 주머니 속으로 손을 집어넣고 반지를 신경질적으로 쓰다듬었다. 그렇게 잠시동안 문을 두드리는 소리에 아랑곳하지 않고 꿈쩍도 않던 빌보는 마침내 한 소리 해줄 각오로 벌떡 일어나 성큼성큼 걸어가 문을 열어젖혔다.

 

"불쑥 찾아와 미안하네, 그것도 저녁이 다 되어가는 시간에."

 

낮은 목소리가 빗소리를 뚫고 들려왔다. 빌보는 멍하니 눈 앞의 상대를 바라보았다. 주머니에 넣고 있던 손은 어느새 문틀을 단단히 쥐고 있었다. 그는 정신을 잃지 않으려고 애쓰는 중이었다.

 

"갑자기 비가 쏟아져 날이 어두워지니 더 찾아오기 힘들더군. 두 번이나 길을 잃었지 뭔가."

 

백엔드의 문 앞에 소린이 서 있었다.

 

 

 

오랜 시간이 흐른 후에, 빌보는 아무리 생각해도 그때 능청맞게 소린을 대하기란 불가능했다는것을 시인할 수 밖에 없었다. 폭풍우 가득한 어둠 속에서, 고요한 거실 벽난로에서 들려오던 타닥거리는 소리를 들으며, 반지를 쓰다듬으며 그리워하던 이름. 문 두드리는 소리가 들리고 이름의 주인이 걸어들어온 밤.

빌보는 차와 케이크를 담은 쟁반을 들고 조심스레 거실로 들어갔다. 벽난로 앞에 앉아 젖은 몸을 말리고 있던 소린은 빌보가 걸어오는 소리를 듣고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그리고 입을 열었다.

"미안하군."

말이 끝나기가 무섭게 빌보의 입에서 새된 목소리가 튀어나왔다.

"뭐가요?"

쟁반을 들고 거실에 들어오려다 돌처럼 굳어진 빌보를 소린은 잠시 동안 말없이 바라보았다. 그러다 싱긋 웃었다.

"허락을 구하지 않고 의자에 앉은거. 나 때문에 의자에 빗물이 스민 것 같거든."

빌보는 심호흡을 하고, 마침 곁에 있던 탁자에 쟁반을 내려놓았다. 그는 입에서 침이 바짝바짝 마르는 것을 느꼈다.

"괜찮아요."

그제야 빌보는 제대로 소린을 바라볼 수 있었다. 폭풍우를 뚫고 온 소린은 온통 젖어있었다. 그가 이 집에 처음으로 왔던 날 하늘은 맑았고, 그는 털 조끼 위에 검은 망토를 걸치고 왔었다. 그 위로 검고 곱슬거리는 머리카락이 늘어져 있었고. 약속 장소에 가장 늦게 도착한 난쟁이는 집 주인에게 봉사하겠다는 예의상의 인삿말도 하지 않았고, 구면인 다른 불청객들에게 먼저 인사를 건넨 다음에야 빌보에게 시선을 주었다. 그 외모와 기세에 눌려서, 빌보는 낯선 손님이 자길 물건을 살피듯 대놓고 탐색하는데도 어쩔줄 모르고 그저 서 있었다. 나중에 그 일을 생각할때마다 빌보는 수치심과 화가 치밀었다. 바로 언덕 위에 있는 집을 못 찾아 두번이나 길을 잃은 멍청이에게 한 마디 쏘아주지도 못하고 꼼짝없이 당했었다니!

그러나 소린의 외모는 훌륭했다. 미소는 말할 것도 없었다. 옛날이든 지금이든, 소린은 수염이 없는 호빗 기준에서 볼때에도 무척 인상적인 외모를 갖고 있었다. 샤이어의 굴집 안에 서 있든 거미줄을 뒤집어쓰고 죄수로서 머크우드에 서 있든, 그는 왕처럼 보였다. 소린이 벽난로 불을 쬐며 차를 마시고 있는 동안, 빌보는 역시 벽난로 곁에 어정쩡하게 앉아 그를 바라보고 있었다. 불빛에 비친 소린의 얼굴엔 옛날보다는 주름이 늘어났고, 머리카락엔 흰 가닥이 더 늘어나 있었다. 불빛이 일렁이는 눈엔 그를 마지막으로 만났던 날보다 더 지친 기색이 엿보이는것 같다고 빌보는 생각했다. 그리고 또, 빌보는 소린이 수염을 기르지 않은 것을 깨달았다.

소린을 바라보느라 정신이 팔린 나머지 빌보는 소린의 시선이 더 이상 벽난로를 향하지 않고 자신을 향하고 있다는 것을 알아차리지 못했다.

"마스터 배긴스."

"예?"

빌보는 얼결에 바로 반응했다. 그리고 몹시 부끄러웠다. 뭐가요니 예라느니, 아까부터 멍청하게 반응하고있잖아.

소린은 불기를 충분히 쬔 모양이었다. 그 때문인지 그의 얼굴이 아까보다 조금 빨갛게 보이는 것 같다고, 빌보는 생각했다.

"그간 잘 지냈나?"

"...예...보시다시피."

"까마귀들과 발린에게서 자네 이야기를 전해듣곤 했었네. 이 곳에서 잘 지내고 있다고 했지."

소린은 잠시 말을 끊었다가, 다시 이었다.

"...다행스러운 일이라고, 발린이 그렇게 이야기하더군."

당신이 그렇게 생각할줄은 몰랐어요, 빌보는 소린에게 들리지 않을 정도로 작은 목소리로 웅얼거렸다. 그는 가슴이 두근거렸다. 소린이 왜 샤이어에 온 것일까? 왜 그의 집에 왔을까?

저도 당신 이야기를 전해 들었어요. 바람결에 실려오는 소식에서, 이방인들의 발걸음 소리에서. 사실 소린에 대한 이야기는 접하기 힘들었지만 에레보르가 얼마나 빨리 회복되는지, 나날이 높아가는 아름다움을 가늠하기 힘들다는 이야기는 들었어요. 그게 당신의 이야기일 거라고 생각했어요. 점점 더 풍요로워지고 강대해져간다는 왕국에 대한 이야기. 그건 당신의 이야기가 아니었나요? 새로 쌓은 견고한 성벽 너머, 왕국의 중심에 당신이 있었을텐데, 어째서인지 여전히 당신은 수염이 짧네요.

빌보는 좀처럼 생각을 정리하기 힘들었지만, 묻고 싶은게 많았다. 눈 앞의 소린은 여전히 소린이었지만, 그가 예상했던 모습과는 달랐다. 분명 변화가 있었다.

소린의 목소리가 다시 들려와 빌보의 생각은 중단되었다.

"그리고 나도 그렇게 생각하네."

"...뭐라고 말씀하셨어요?"

빌보는 소린이 이마로 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어올리는 것을 보았다. 소린은 어느새 일어나 있었다.

"...벽난로와 음식, 그리고 책과 의자 곁에서..."

그는 벽난로 앞에서 서성거리고 있었다. 소린이 천천히 걸음을 떼놓을때마다, 벽난로 속 불길은 혀를 날름거렸다.

"위험한 일에 휘말리지 않고, 안락하게 잘 있다는 이야기를 들었고..."

빌보도 소린을 따라 일어났다. 그의 생각에, 소린이 그의 머리를 한대 후려친게 분명했다. 오늘 소린이 그의 집 문가를 넘은 순간부터 그는 점점 더 멍청해지고 있는것만 같았다.

"예전같았으면."

빌보의 입에서 불쑥 말이 튀어나왔다.

"한심하다고 생각했을거예요, 당신은. 그렇죠?"

소린이 웃었다.

"그래, 그랬겠지."

"내가 그저 푹신한 소파만 그리워한다고 타박했던 적도 있었어요."

"그래. 자네가 듣고 있는줄 몰랐을때 그렇게 말했지."

"그리고 저는 다 듣고 있었어요."

"그 말을 할 때 나는 자네 얼굴을 다시 볼 일이 없을 거라고 생각했어."

소린의 눈이 똑바로 빌보를 응시했다. 빌보는 이번엔 눈을 피하지 않았다.

"그 때 제가 돌아왔고요. ...사실, 돌아왔다는 말은 적절하지 않아요. 저는 떠난 적이 없었어요."

빌보는 자기 목소리가 떨리는걸 소린이 눈치채지 못하길 바랬다.

"아셨잖아요."

"내가...나는 자네의 우정에 제대로 보답한 적이 없었지."

빌보에겐 놀랍게도, 소린의 시선은 어느새 빌보가 아닌 다른 곳을 향하고 있었다. 그의 손이 의자의 팔걸이 부분을 쓰다듬었다. 빌보는 그가 시선을 피하고 있다고 느꼈다.

더 이상 견디기 힘들었다. 빌보는 이미 스스로 한계에 달할 정도로 바보스럽게 행동하고 있다고 느꼈다. 더 바보짓을 해도 상관 없을 것이다.

그래서 그는 더 솔직해지기로 했다.

"보고 싶었어요."

그는 오랫만에 만난 이에게 수없이 이런 말을 건넸었다. 예의차례로 할때도 있었고, 진심일때도 있었다. 그러나 이렇게 초조하고, 서러운 마음으로 말한적은 그의 기억에 없었던 것 같았다. 빌보는 울음기를 꾹 눌렀다. 소린은 그의 '보고 싶었어요'를 어떻게 생각할까? 그는 오랜 세월을 살아왔다. 많은 이들이 그랬듯이 수십년간 얼굴 한번 제대로 보지 못한 지인에게 할 말이 없어 건네는 상투적인 인삿말이라고 생각할까?

아니면 정말 보고싶은 이에게 건넨 '보고 싶었어요'라고 생각할까. 빌보는 소린이 알길 원치 않았다. 그러나 곧 소린이 알길 바라고 있는 제 마음을 보았다.

소린의 입술이 달싹였다. 그는 무언가 말하려는듯 했으나, 갑자기 꾹 입을 다물었다. 그는 빌보의 곁을 지나 성큼성큼 다른 쪽 벽으로 걸어갔다. 이제 소린은 빌보의 증조할아버지인 툭 영감의 그림 앞에 서 있었다. 막대기를 휘둘러 고블린의 머리를 날려버렸고, 그렇게 골프를 발명해냈다는 호빗이었다.

"...자네가 없었다면 에레보르를 되찾는 일은 불가능했겠지."

소린이 기침을 했다. 빌보가 보기에 그는 목소리를 가다듬으려 하고 있는 것 같았다.

"자네가, 좀도둑으로서 계약서에 충실하게, 아니 그 이상으로 나를 돕고 구해줬기에 나는 지금까지 내 정당한 권리를 누릴 수 있었네. 아르켄스톤과 왕좌 말이지."

흘러가던 물길에 바위를 밀어놓으면 물줄기가 틀어지듯이, 빌보는 한순간 소린이 하려던 이야기, 소린의 감정이 다른 방향으로 틀어지는 것을 보았지만 이유를 생각해볼 새도 없는 짧은 순간이었기에, 그저 조금 어리둥절해진채로 가만히 있었다. '한동안'은 무슨 의미일까? 빌보는 기다렸다.

"자네 덕에 누릴 수 있었던 세월이었지. 더는 왕이 아니지만. 고마웠네."

빌보가 머뭇거렸다. 그는 이해가 되지 않았다. 소린이 더 이상 왕이 아니라고? 물론 그렇기 때문에 이런 촌구석, 샤이어까지 행차할 수 있었겠지! 그러나 그가 왕이 아니라니. 소린은 죽을때까지 에레보르의 왕을 할 생각 아니었나?

그는 스스로 생각해도 어처구니 없는 질문을 던졌다.

"그래서 지금 왕이 누구예요?"

"다인이지. 그는 내 뒤를 이어 에레보르의 왕이 되었다."

". ...왜 다인이죠? 제 말은, 당신..."

"나는 자손이 없으니까."

"아, 그렇군요."

빌보가 중얼거렸다. 당신, 결혼하지 않았나 보네요. 소린이 대꾸했다. 그래, 결혼하지 않았고, 아이를 낳지 않았지. 그래서 다인이 왕이 되었다. 그래서 다인이로군요. 빌보가 반복했다. 그는 말하는 새가 된 것 같았다.

소린의 목소리가 귓전을 때려 빌보는 조금 정신을 차렸다.

"나는 모리아로 떠날 생각이었어. 그런데 발린이 일깨워줬지. 내가 자네에게 적절한 보상을 하지 않았다는 사실을 말이야."

소린은 계약서 이야기를 하고 있는 중이었다. 에레보르로 떠나기 전, 빌보에게 보물의 14분의 1을 약속했고 발린과 소린, 빌보가 서명한 계약서. 그러나 나는 내 몫의 보물을 바르드와 호수마을 사람들에게 양도했는데? 빌보는 깨질듯이 머리가 아픈 와중에도 이런 사실을 잊지 않았고, 소린에게 털어놓았다. 소린은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그랬지. 그러나 상황이 적절치 않았네. 내가 자네에게..."

소린이 입술을 깨물었다.

"위협을 가하고 있었지. 정신이 나간 상태로, 자넬 성벽에서 떨어뜨리려고 했었네. 공식적으로 계약을 변경하기엔 맑은 머리였다고 볼수 없군. 더군다나 계약 당사자인 자네는 생명이 위태로운 상황이었고, 나 때문에."

소린이 고개를 숙였다. 쓸어올린 보람도 없이, 긴 머리카락 몇 가닥이 도로 그의 뺨 위를 스치듯 내려왔다. 잠시 그렇게 있던 그는 곧 고개를 들어 빌보를 바라보았고, 미소를 지었다.

"게다가 종이에 서명한 계약서를 입으로 바꾸는건 말이 안 되지 않는가."

이제 빌보는 다른 의미로 당황했다. 그는 소린이 올 줄도 몰랐지만, 그가 이런 이야기를 하러 올줄은 더욱 예상치 못했었다. 그는 고작 해묵은 약속을 지키러 직접 샤이어까지 내려온걸까? 단지 그것 뿐일까?

"그런 주제에 이런 설명을 더하게 되어 면목없네만, 계약서에서 약속한 14분의 1에 해당하는 보물을 줄 수는 없네. 자네의 몫은 양도했고, 나를 따랐던 이들에게도 약속한 몫을 나누어 주었네. 그래서 내가 자네에게 줄 수 있는 보물은 계약서의 양에는 한참 못 미치는, 정말 작은 양이 될 걸세."

그림을 향해 있던 소린이 고개를 돌려 빌보를 보았다. 빌보는 소린의 눈빛을 보았지만, 그 눈빛에 깃든 의미가 뭔지 알 수 없었다.

"그러나 자네가 바라는 세상 무엇이든, 제 값을 주고 구해다 줄 수 있는 재화가 아직 내겐 있네. 그러니..."

소린의 시선이 빌보와 마주쳤다. 이제 빌보는 소린의 눈빛에 어린게 무엇인지 조금 알수 있었다. 소린은 호소하는듯 했고, 묻는 듯 했다.

"원하는 것을 말하게."

빌보가 손으로 이마를 짚었다.

"소린, 잠시만 시간을 주세요."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

빌보가 찻잔을 입가로 가져갔다. 소린이 찻잔을 내려놓았다. 빌보는 찻잔 너머로 소린을 응시하며, 그에게 차를 따라준 것이 실수였다고 생각했다. 왜 잊고 있었을까? 지금은 차 마시는 시간도 아닌데다, 난쟁이들은 맥주를 더 선호한다는걸. 그러나 소린도 맥주를 더 좋아할까? 소린은 차를 맛있게 마시는것같진 않았지만, 그렇다고 맛없게 마시는것 같지도 않았다. 소린을 만나지 못한 오랜 시간동안 빌보는 그에 대해 많은 것을 잊고 있었다. 즉, 빌보는 소린에 대해 아는 것이 별로 없다는 것을 잊어왔던 것이다.

빌보는 궁금해졌다. 소린은 자기가 마시고 있는 차를 좋아할까? 첫 만남에선 그런걸 궁금해할 겨를이 없었다. 그 놀라웠던 파티가 열린 밤, 빌보는 분명 자신의 집에 서 있었지만 실상 그 파티에 있어 가장 뜻밖의 인물이 빌보이기도 했던 것이다. 그때 빌보는 처음 겪는 뜻밖의 모든 인물들과 사건들의 홍수 속에서 정신을 차리는것조차 힘들었다. 누군가를 관찰하는 여유는 꿈꿀수도 없던 것이었다. 그러나 지금 빌보는 소린을 마치 꿈 속에서 만난 누군가를 보듯 천천히, 느긋하게 바라보고 있었다. 소린을 바라보는 동안 빌보의 내면에서 즐거움이 싹트기 시작했다. 그것은 소린에 대해 알아가는 즐거움이었다. 기억 속에 간직해왔던 소린이라는 존재는 마치 누군가가 그의 머릿속에서 끄집어내 그의 눈 앞에다 앉혀놓은것같았지만, 그는 환상이 아니고 사라지지 않을 것이다. 적어도 내일 아침까지는.

어쩌면 그 이상일지도 모른다. 소린은 내일 아침에 떠나지 않을 수도 있다. 빌보는 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"원하는 무엇이든 주시겠다고요?"

"그 말 그대로야, 마스터 배긴스. 내가 줄 수 있는 것이라면 무엇이든."

그러니 한도가 없지는 않네, 하고 머리를 의자의 등받이에 비스듬히 눕히는 소린에게서 빌보는 옛날의 한껏 오만하던 젊은 소린을 보았다. 그는 나올뻔한 웃음을 예의상 참았고, 소린을 그저 두려워할뿐이었던 과거가 떠올라 조금 놀랐다.

"혹시 나에게 에레보르나 아르켄스톤을 요구할 생각이라면," 소린이 경고하듯 미간을 살짝 찡그려보였다. 그는 왠지 아까보다 좀 더 편안하고 즐거워보였다. "농담으로도 그런 말은 안 꺼낼 거예요." 빌보가 대꾸했다. 그는 소린과 이런 대화를 하고 있다는 것이 즐거웠다.

"이렇게 다시 만나 기쁘군, 마스터 배긴스."

소린의 얼굴은 이제 진지해졌다. 빌보는 자신을 바라보는 그의 눈에서 따뜻함을 느꼈고, 설렘과 조바심에 가슴이 쿵쾅거리는걸 들키지 않으려 애썼다. 소린이 이제 작별인사를 하려고 한다는걸 알았다.

그러니 그렇게 마지막으로, 감추지 않은 감정이 그득한 눈으로 저를 바라보는 것이라고, 빌보는 생각했다.

"자네가 원하는것을 말해주면 내가 전령을 보내 에레보르에 알리겠네. 오래 걸리지 않을거야. 그러나 짐꾼들이 자네가 원하는 것을 구할 황금을 갖고 물건을 구해 샤이어로 도착하기까지엔 여러날이 필요하겠군."

소린은 찻잔을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 벗어놓았던 망토를 집어들며 덧붙였다.

"일을 수월하게 처리하기 위해, 어쩌면 짐꾼들이 많이 필요할지도 모르겠군."

"제가 원하는 것을 갖고오기위해 그리 많은 짐꾼이 필요하진 않을거예요."

아니, 사실 한 명도 필요없었다. 이제 소린을 따라 자리에서 일어난 빌보는 눈 앞의 난쟁이가 저에게 느긋하고 호기심 어린 시선을 던지는것을 보며 주저앉지 않으려고 주먹을 꼭 쥐었다. 많은 말이 필요하지 않다. 딱 한 마디만, 용기를 내 봐, 빌보. 그가 속으로 외쳤다.

"저는 당신을 원해요."

실제로 나온 목소리는 그리 크지 않았고, 소린은 머리를 조금 어깨 쪽으로 기울였다. 빌보는 그의 눈썹을 보지 않기 위해 시선을 내리 깔았다.

"다시 말해줬음 좋겠군."

"당신이요, 소린."

빌보가 마른 입술을 달싹였다.

"제가 원하는게."

소린이 중얼거렸다.

"그게 무슨 뜻이지?"

소린의 손이 의자의 등받이를 움켜쥐고 잡아당기자, 그 아래에 깔려있던 카펫이 듣기 거북한 소리를 내며 구불구불한 골짜기 모양으로 딸려왔다. 소린은 빌보에게서 시선을 떼지 않은채 그 의자에 앉았다. 아무래도 오늘 밤은 빌보의 용기 한번으론 끝나지 않을 모양이었다. 그는 있는걸 모조리 짜내야 했다.

"소린, 당신이 이 곳 샤이어에 있어줬으면 좋겠어요."

침묵이 흘렀다. 빌보는 소린의 입꼬리가 올라가는 것을 보았다. 그의 수염 아래에서 흐흥, 하고 작은 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다. 그러나 빌보는 그 소리가 자신에게 그리 좋은 징조라고는 생각하지 않았다.

"마스터 배긴스."

소린이 그를 불렀다. 부드러운 목소리였다.

"가을 밤은 농담을 주고받기에 짧지 않지만 농담만 나눌 정도로 길지도 않네. 나는 내일 떠나. 그러니 원하는 것을 말해줬으면 좋겠네. 가능하면 내가 떠나기 전에 말이지."

그러나 소린의 눈은 '지금 당장'이라고 말하고 있었다. 빌보는 한숨을 쉴 뻔했다.

"저는...당신이 제 곁에 있었음 좋겠어요."

"확실히 자네는 이 밤을 지루하게 보낼 생각은 없군, 안 그런가?"

소린이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"그럼 농담의 끝까지 가보자고. 자네는 날 갖고 싶다고 했었지. 대체 날 받아 뭘 하고 싶다는건지 물어도 되나?"

빌보는 머릿속으로 망설였다. 사실 그도 잘 몰랐다. 내가 무슨 말을 하고 있는 걸까? 왜 소린을 이 곳에 두고싶다고 하는거지? 그러나 어느새 입은 줄줄 내뱉고 있었다.

"당신과 이 곳에서 같이 살고 싶어요. 저와 같이 시장에 가고, 도토리를 주웠으면 좋겠어요. 같이 책을 읽고요. 그리고..."

빌보는 고개를 떨어뜨리지 않으려 목에 힘을 주었다.

"꽃을 심고, 케이크를 굽고요."

소린은 한참동안 아무 말 없이 빌보를 바라보았다. 또다시 빌보는 그의 시선이 무엇인지 도통 이해할수 없었다.

"빌보, 나는 에레보르의 왕이었어."

"이제는 아니시잖아요."

빌보는 스스로 놀라울정도로 빠르게 대꾸했다. 소린의 눈썹 한 쪽이 치켜올라갔다.

"그렇지. 그리고 모리아로 떠나는 중이야. 이젠 모리아의 왕이 될 걸세."

소린이 한숨을 토해냈다. 그의 시선은 이제 정확히 어딘지 모를 허공의 한 지점에 머물러있었다. 그가 중얼거렸다.

"케이크를 굽는다고."

빌보가 어렵사리 입을 떼었다.

"소린, 당신은 내게 원하는것을 줄 수 있다고 했어요. 그래서 나는 원하는 것을 말했고요."

"자네가 말한게 내가 줄수 있는 것인가?"

소린이 빌보를 쏘아보았다. 그러나 빌보는 마음을 굳게 먹은 상태였다.

"제게 약속하셨죠."

"마스터 배긴스, 내 입으로 직접 꺼내기엔 외람된 말일지 모르나, 나는 내가 가진 보물들로 살 수 없을 만큼 값이 비싸다네."

빌보가 냉큼 받았다. "고맙군요, 당신 예산을 초과했는데도 지금 당장 제 코 앞까지 가져다 주시다니." 배송비도 없이 말이죠. 빌보는 덧붙이려다 참았다. 현명한 결단이었다. 소린이 벌떡 일어났다. 그가 으르렁댔다.

"빌보, 나를 화나게 하지 마. 나는 자네에게 진 빚이 많지. 그리고 자네는 내 친구일세. 내 호의를 무기삼아 나를 시험하려 들지 마."

빌보가 이마를 찡그렸다. 내가 당신의 호의를 빌미로 당신을 시험하려 든다고? 그는 되묻고 싶었다. 소린, 나를 어떻게 생각하는거예요. 그의 목소리가 떨렸다.

"소린, 저는 당신을 시험하는게 아니에요."

한동안 둘은 서로 무섭게 노려보았다. 소린은 그 오래전 여정에 비해 늙고 지쳤지만 눈은 여전히 매서웠다. 그리고 빌보는, 그는 더 이상 떨지도 않고 시선을 피하지도 않았다. 그의 눈이 불빛을 받아 반짝였다.

일순 소린은 빌보의 눈에서 눈물같은 것이 보였다고 생각했다. 그리고 놀랍게도 조금 멈칫한 자신을 발견했다. 그는 스스로 받았다고 생각한 모욕과 그로 인한 분노에 집중하려고 했지만 그럴수가 없었다. 빌보는 왜 울고 있지? 그리고 왜 자신은 그에게 내뱉어야 당연할, 모진 거절의 말을 토해내지 못하는걸까. 그는 저도 모르게 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물었다.

"소린, 당신은 제게 약속했어요."

그건 아까도 한 말이었지, 소린이 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그는 빌보의 속을 다 알고 있다고 생각했다. 그 입에서 나올 말이 무엇인지 다 예상하고 있다고 여겼다.

"우리가 여정을 떠나던 날, 당신은 계약서에 사인을 했어요. 저도 했고요. 그 계약서는 제게 당신이 에레보르를 되찾을 시 얻게 될 십사분의 일의 황금을 약속한단 계약서였지요."

소린은 빌보에게서 보았던 눈물이 어쩌면 착각일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 빌보는 언제 흥분했었냐는듯 차분하게 말을 이어나갔다.

"발린도 보증했고요."

"그랬지. 그래서 내가 지금 이 자리에 서 있는게 아닌가."

소린이 대꾸했다. 그는 빌보가 무슨 이야기를 하려는건지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그는 빌보가 오늘 밤 무슨 요구를 해도 놀라지 않을 것이다. 빌보가 이 이상으로 어린 아이같이, 철부지같이 굴 수도 없을테니.

"하지만 이제 당신은 제게 계약서에 명시한 황금을 가져다주시지 못하잖아요."

소린이 외쳤다. "그래서 내가 다른 것으로-"

"당신은 이미 제 약속을 어겼어요."

빌보가 말을 끊지 말라는 표시로 한 손을 들었다. 소린은 멍하니 그 손을 응시했다.

"그래요, 당신은 제게 그 십사분의 일의 황금 대신 다른걸 주겠다고 했죠. 그래서 저는 제가 바라는 것을 말한거예요."

빌보가 소린을 똑바로 바라보았다. 그는 소린보다 머리 하나만큼 작았고, 어깨는 말할것도 없었다. 그러나 그는 꼿꼿하고 침착하게 소린을 올려다보고 있었다.

"계약서가 첫번째 약속이고, 오늘 당신이 내게 제의한 약속은 두번째 약속이에요."

빌보는 입을 꾹 다물고 잠시 소린을 쏘아보았다.

"첫번째 약속은 이미 깨졌어요. 그걸로 당신을 탓할 생각은 없어요."

소린은 무언가 잘못되고 있다고 느꼈다. 그러나 그는 빌보를 멈출 수 없었다.

"하지만 당신이 두번째 약속도 깨버리기 위해..."

빌보는 잠시 숨을 골랐다.

"이 곳에 온 건 아니라고 믿어요."

설마 당신이 그러진 않겠지요. 빌보는 소린을 그렇게 바라보았다. 당신은 그럴 수 없어.

"참나무방패 소린의 약속인데 말이에요."

소린은 입술을 깨물었다. 나는 더 이상 참나무방패 소린이 아니라고, 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 그러나 그는 이제 에레보르의 왕도 아니고, 아직 모리아의 왕도 아니었다. 소린은 생각했다. 왜 샤이어로 왔는지, 무슨 생각으로 빌보 배긴스를 직접 만난 것인지. 눈 앞의 조그마한 호빗이 정말 이 모든 대담한 주장을 생각해낸 것일까? 무슨 이유로? 어쩌면 이 모든 것이 발린의 계책일지도 모른다. 그가 모리아로 향하는 것을 반대하지 않는것처럼 보였던 발린이 실은 샤이어의 빌보에게 그의 작전을 일러주고, 그대로 하게 시킨것이다.

빌보는 입을 굳게 다문 소린의 표정이 험악해지는 동안에도 굴하지 않고, 몸 속의 떨림을 가라앉히며 기다렸다. 마침내 소린의 입이 다시 열렸다.

"내가 언제까지 이 집에 있어야 한다는거지?

빌보는 그만 활짝 웃을 뻔했다.

 

 

창문 너머로 보이는 아침 하늘이 푸른 것을 확인한 빌보는 반쯤 일으켰던 몸을 다시 눕혔다. 침대 이부자리 위에서 부스럭거리며, 빌보는 천장을 멀거니 바라보았다. 천장의 끝은 문으로 이어졌고, 문 너머의 다른 방과 복도의 천장과 이어져 있었다. 그리고 그렇게 이어진 천장 어느 아래엔 소린이 잠든 침대가 있었다. 빌보야 알수 없는 일이었지만, 어쩌면 소린은 깨어났을지도 몰랐다. 빌보는 낮고 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오늘 아침 빌보는 모든 것이 놀랍고 새로웠다. 소린이 백엔드에서 맞게 된 첫 아침은 아니었지만.

빌보가 소린에게 남아달라고 부탁인지 협박일지 모를 요구를 한 날 밤, 소린은 잔뜩 굳은 얼굴로 더는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 동료와 시비를 다투다 '해결이 되기 전까진 한발짝도 않겠다'며 주저앉아버린 빌보의 과거 이웃과 비슷한 표정으로 빌보가 안내해준 손님방에 들어가 문을 닫았다. 두번째 날 아침에 소린은 대단히 언짢은 낯으로 깨어나 빌보가 가져다준 노른자를 터뜨리지 않은 달걀 프라이와 햄을 씹었다. 그는 백엔드 밖으로 한발짝도 나가지 않았다. 세번째 날엔 손님방 밖으로도 나오지 않았고, 빌보는 아침과 점심과 저녁 외 호빗들이 챙겨먹는 끼니 수만큼 부지런히 소린의 손님방을 드나들며 음식을 날랐다. 접시가 싹 비워져있는 경우가 드물었기 때문에 빌보는 걱정스러웠다. 샤이어의 호빗들 사이에서 거의 평생 살아온 그는 소린이 너무 적게 먹는게 아닐까 싶었던 것이다.

그러나 나흘째, 집안 어디선가 발걸음 소리가 들리자 빌보는 안심했다. 그는 침대에서 일어나 앉아 밤새 구겨진 가운 자락과 이불을 탁탁 털어 정돈했다. 그 일을 미처 끝내기도 전에 발걸음 소리가 점점 크게 울려오더니 빌보의 시야에 소린이 들어와 있었다. 빌보의 방문 앞에 딱 버티고 서 있는 얼굴은 가운 자락과 이불이 구겨진 정도에 비할바가 아니었다.

"무슨 일이에요?"

"이 곳에선 편지를 어떻게 보내지?"

그의 손에는 굳게 밀납 봉인까지 한 편지 봉투가 들려 있었다. 언제 편지를 썼을까 생각해보며 빌보가 눈을 깜박였다.

"주세요. 우체부에게 부탁할게요."

"아냐, 직접 맡겨야지."

소린은 빌보의 방문 앞에서 물러날 기세가 아니었다. 빌보는 잠시 머리카락에 엉성하게 손가락 빗질을 하다가 그만두었다. 부엌으로 가야 아침 식사를 차릴 수 있을 것이다.

"좋아요, 이따 우체부가 오면 그때 직접 전해줘요."

잠시 후 식탁에 앉은 빌보는 빵을 조금 뜯어 수프에 적셔 입에 넣고 있었다. 그러면서 가끔 힐금힐금 소린을 바라보았다. 소린은 제 앞의 접시가 원수의 목인양 노려보고 있었다. 식탁에 올린 두 팔 위로는 단추를 하나도 잠그지 않아 가슴이 훤히 드러난 셔츠가 있었다. 그에게 빌보가 빌려준 셔츠는 너무 작았다. 그러나 빌보가 소린에게 빌려줄만큼 마땅한 셔츠가 있는 것도 아니었다. 빌보는 시선을 내리깔았다. 수프 접시에 비친 그의 얼굴엔 어떠한 민망함의 조짐도 눈치챌수 없었기 때문에 그는 속으로 매우 다행이라 생각하며 음식을 삼킬 수 있었다. 시장에 가면 소린이 입을만큼 큰 셔츠를 구할 수 있을까 고민하던 빌보는 정 안되면 바느질하는 부인네들에게 부탁해야겠다고 마음 먹었다.

"소린, 저 시장에 다녀오려고 하는데..."

용기를 낸 빌보가 고개를 들고 다시 소린을 바라보았다. 팔짱을 낀채 자신에게 주어진 음식이 담긴 도자기 접시를 가만히 쳐다보던 소린이 빌보를 마주보았다. 접시를 바라보던 때와 전혀 달라지지 않은 눈빛이었다.

"혼자 두면 도망이라도 갈까봐 그러나?"

빌보는 마지막 빵 조각을 수프와 함께 꿀꺽 삼킨 후 대답했다.

"그냥 시장에 같이 가고 싶었어요."

"어떤 대답을 들을줄 알면서?"

빌보는 최대한 포크를 조심스레 내려놓았지만, 결국 포크는 '딸그락' 소리를 내며 나무 식탁 위에 드러누웠고 잠시동안 부르르 몸을 떨기까지 했다. 소린은 스스로 죄수가 되었다고 여기는게 분명했다. 빌보가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"혼자 다녀올게요. 옷 치수 좀 알려주세요."

빌보가 떠나자 소린은 소리나게 의자를 밀며 일어났다. 접시의 계란 수프는 한입도 줄지 않은채 식어 굳어가고 있었다. 소린은 의자를 도로 식탁 아래로 곱게 밀어넣을 마음은 조금도 없었다. 계획이 잘 풀리지 않는다면 내쫓기기라도 했음 좋겠다 싶었다. 그의 계획은 여러번 접힌채 소린이 식탁 구석에 올려놓은 편지 봉투 속에 잘 들어 있었다.

그는 발린에게 편지를 썼다. 먼저 작은 호빗을 이용해 그를 골탕먹인 것에 대해 엄중하게 꾸짖는 말을 써 내려갔다. 그 부분을 쓸때 한번 잉크병을 엎을 뻔했고, 따라서 다음 문단은 보다 덜 신경질적으로 읽힐 터였다. 그는 발린에게 이번 일에 대해선 벗으로서 넘길수 있는 한도이지만 이보다 더하게 관대할 수는 없을것이라고 적었다. 그 전날밤 손님방 서랍에서 찾아낸 편지 봉투와 편지지에다 소린은 그렇게 발린에게 보내는 편지를 썼다. 그동안 다행히도 손님방에 케이크나 차가 담긴 쟁반이 불쑥 들어오거나 하는 일은 없었다.

소린은 일어나 이마를 짚었다. 의식하지도 못한 상태로, 그는 식탁 주변을 천천히 돌고 있었다. 식탁을 짚은 손도 넓은 가장자리를 따라 끌려왔다. 한 바퀴, 두 바퀴. 좁은 부엌에서 식탁 위에 질질 끌리는 손가락만이 굉장히 긴 여정 중인것만 같았다. 잠시 후 소린은 여정이 어디서 시작되었는지조차 알수 없었다.

왜 이렇게 된 걸까, 하고 그는 집 주인이 며칠전 그가 도착했을때 하루종일 고민했던 문제에 대해 생각해보기 시작했다. 그는 다시 한번 조용히, 목소리조차 내지 않고 물었다. 어쩌다 이렇게 된 거지?

그는 샤이어에 들러 빌보를 만난 후 브리에서 발린에게 편지를 보낼 생각이었다. 물론, 지금 보내려는 편지와는 전혀 다른 편지였을 것이다. 그리고 시기와 장소를 조정하여, 그는 발린에게 미리 말해두었던 병사와 신하들을 데리고 모리아로 향했을 것이다.

까마귀가 새겨진 황금관을 벗던 날 전부터 소린은 모든 일을 어떻게 처리할지 계획을 세웠다. 푼딘의 아들들에게 왕위에서 물러나겠다고 말한뒤, 그는 그가 직접 처리하지 않으면 안 되는 많은 일들을 해결하느라 눈코뜰새없이 바빴다. 그러는 틈틈히 그는 가장 친애하는 지인과 신하와 벗, 가족들과 개인적인 시간을 보냈다. 그는 가장 마지막으로 디스를 만났다. 그때쯤엔 이미 왕국 밖에서도 소린 2세가 물러난다는 이야기로 떠들썩했던 이후였으니 오빠를 만나기 전부터 디스는 소린이 곧 떠난다는 것을 진작에 알고 있었다. 소린과 마주한 디스는 창백한 낯으로 가만히 앉아 이따금 소린을 바라보았고, 주로 이야기를 한건 소린이었다. 서로 상관 없는 질문 토막들과 한참 후에 이어진 짧은 대꾸를 대화라고 할수 있다면, 남매는 그날 마지막으로 대화를 했다. 가장 힘들었던건 이야기가 끝났을 때였다. 함께 있던 방 안에서 돌아 나오면서 소린은 차마 디스를 돌아볼수 없었다. 여동생의 목소리는 그가 들릴만한 거리를 지나칠때까지 한번도 소린을 부르지 않았다.

그리고 그는 빌보를 찾아왔다. 빌보에게 편지를 보내 그가 원하는것을 물은 후에 신하들을 시켜 전달할수도 있었겠지만, 발린은 소린이 직접 가야한다고 주장했다. 그리고, 이제 와서 씁쓸하게 인정할수밖에 없었던 사실은, 발린의 말이 지극히 옳았다는 거였다. 소린은 발린의 꾐이 아닌 충고를 받아들였다. 빌보를 직접 만나야 그에게 저질렀던 무례, 그에게 빚진 지난 시간에 대한 예의가 될 터였다.

그래서 그는 샤이어에 찾아와 빌보를 만났고, 그에게 원하는 것을 물었다. 그 대가로 그 자신은 백엔드에 갇히게 되었다. 소린은 그렇게 느끼고 있었다. 그는 스스로 물었다. 나는 신중하게 계획을 세웠고, 계획대로 행동하지 않았던가? 왕으로서 행하는 마지막 일들인만큼, 그는 모든 일을 절차에 맞게 처리했다. 대체 무엇이 문제였는지 알수가 없었다. 그는 험한 산길과 황야와 동굴을 지날때는 사악한 오크와 고블린에게 잡히지 않기 위해 늘 조심했다. 그러나 그 평생 작고 턱이 매끈한 호빗들이 산적으로 활동한단 얘기는 들은 적이 없었다. 게다가 이 곳은 돌 틈도 아닌 샤이어였다. 땅굴에 포로로 잡혀있는 두린 왕족을 구하기 위한 군대를 요청해도 될까? 발린에게 보내는 편지를 적던 당시 소린은 그런 농담으로 낭비하기엔 편지지가 너무 적다고 느꼈고, 또 농담할 기분도 아니었다.

너무 늦은 보상에 대해 호빗이 화가 난 것일지도 모른다. 소린은 그 생각에 반박할 수 없었다. 그는 진작 빌보 배긴스를 찾아왔어야 했다. 그리고 오래전 그가 빌보에게 저질렀던 끔찍한 실수에 대해 사과해야 했다. 그러나 그때 소린은 에레보르의 왕이 아니었던가? 그에겐 다시 쌓아올려야할 벽돌과 장례를 치워주어야할 죽은 목숨들과 무엇 하나 제대로 보존되지 않은 왕궁이 있지 않았던가? 그에겐 책임이 있었다. 시골에서 태어나 딱 한번 세상 구경을 하고 도로 시골로 처박힌 호빗으로선 도저히 이해할수 없을 막중한 책임이.

소린은 말해야 한다고 느끼고 있었다. 자넨 이해 못해, 라고. 그러면 호빗은 뭐라고 대답할까. 저도 알아요, 하고 터무니 없는 대답을 웃는 얼굴로 하며 고개를 끄덕일까? 아니면 저야 모르죠, 하고 진지한 눈으로 그를 마주 볼까.

빌보가 돌아왔다. 맞는 셔츠를 구하려면 조금 시간이 걸릴것 같아요, 하는 호빗의 목소리는 아주 작아서 금새 사라져 버렸다. 난쟁이 왕에게서 원하는 것을 얻어내고, 쟁취해낸 호빗의 어깨는 소린이 의아할정도로 매우 서글프고 지쳐보였다. 그는 하려던 질문을 삼키고 다른 말을 했다. 몸에 잘 맞는 셔츠가 그렇게 급한것은 아니야. 그러자 빌보가 조금 웃었다. 그가 찻주전자에 물을 따라 불에 올리는동안 소린은 그를 가만히 지켜보았다. 마침내 견딜수 없게 된 소린이 물었다.

"왜 나를 이 곳에 잡아두는거지?"

누구와 작당했냐고 묻지는 않았다. 피곤에 젖었던 빌보의 눈이 동그랗게 떠지니, 이윽고 다시 지친듯 눈꺼풀이 내려갔다. 빌보는 뜨거운 주전자 손잡이를 잡을때 꼈던 장갑을 만지작거렸다.

"원하는 것을 말하라고 하셨잖아요. 소린, 모험을 다녀온 후로 줄곧 혼자서 생각했어요. 저는..."

빌보는 입술을 꼭 깨물었고, 더는 말 하지 않았다. 소린도 더는 묻지 않았다. 곧 불 위의 주전자가 뚜껑을 덜걱대며 울기 시작한 후에도, 우체부가 중간에 들른 뒤에도, 홀짝임과 잔을 내려놓는 소리 외엔 아무것도 들리지 않던 시간이 흘러간 후에도, 둘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

하루가 지나고 일주일이 지나고 한달이 지났다. 한달. 소린은 자신이 어떻게 견뎌냈는지 스스로 놀라울 정도였다. 샤이어에서의 생활은 주로 정신적인 면에서 소린을 매우 괴롭혔는데, 그는 작은 시골 사회에서 살아본 적이 없기 때문이었다. 이 점에 대해선 빌보도 다소 미안하게 여기고 있었다. 물론, 소린도 청색산맥의 난쟁이 사회에서 오랫동안 살았지만 그의 지위는 지도자였고, 또 소린이 느끼기론 난쟁이들은 호빗들보단 좀더 개인적인 구석이 있었다. 평생 소린이 그나마 자세히 관찰한 호빗은 빌보가 유일했었지만, 그는 이제 호빗들 속에서 살아가고 있었다. 호빗들은, 소린의 견해로는 매우 시끄럽고 천박하고 예의를 모르는 족속이었다. 그들은 겁도 많고 꽉 막힌데다 참견쟁이이기까지 했다. 빌보의 집에 왠 난쟁이가 살고 있다는 소문이 퍼지자 얼마나 많은 호빗들이 백엔드의 유리창 앞을 얼씬거렸던가. 난쟁이란 종족이 굴 속 생활에 익숙하긴 했지만 매일 실내에만 있을수는 없는 일이었다. 소린이 길을 걸어갈때마다 마을 아낙들은 대놓고 저들끼리 소곤거렸고, 남정네들은 담뱃대를 입에 물고 빤히 쳐다보았다. 아이들은 신기해하며 멀찌감치 거리를 유지한채 소린의 뒤를 졸졸 따라다녔고, 소린이 멈추면 멈칫했다가 다시 그가 걷기 시작하면 신이 나서 쫓아갔다.

"아저씨, 아저씨."

무언가 그의 옷을 잡아당기자 소린이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그의 무릎을 간신히 넘긴 남자아이였다. 아이는 소린이 돌아보았는데도 계속 그의 옷자락을 당겼다. 하인을 호출하는 것처럼.

"뭐지?"

그의 옷을 잡은 아이 말고 다른 아이들은 언제나처럼 멀찌감치 떨어져 있었다. 모두 키가 고만고만한 올망졸망한 아이들이었다. 아이들은 얼어붙은듯 미동없이 소린과 아이를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그 중 한 남자아이가 다급하게 소리쳤다.

"피핀, 빨리 이리 와!"

그러나 아마 귀머거리 꼬마인듯한 피핀은 아무렇지도 않다는듯 소린만 쳐다보고 있었다.

"아저씨, 이거 고쳐줘."

여전히 소린의 옷을 붙든채로 피핀은 다른 손을 내밀었다. 그제야 소린은 피핀의 다른 손에 들려있던 목제 장난감을 보고 있었다. 낡고 손때가 묻은 조악한 것이었다.

"난쟁이들이 물건을 잘 고친대서."

피핀이 태평하게 말했다. 소린은 조금 차갑게 대꾸했다.

"귀찮게 굴지 말고 너희 집 어른들에게 부탁해라."

"못 하는거야? 진짜였나봐. 쫓겨났다는게."

그게 무슨 소리지? 소린이 미간을 찡그렸다. 피핀을 불렀던 꼬마가 다시 소리쳤다.

"빨리 와! 귀찮게 굴지 말라잖아!"

피핀은 소린을 붙들고 있던 손을 놓고 친구에게로 달려갔다. 아이들이 서서히 소린에게서 멀어졌다. 그러면서 저들끼리 종알거리는 소리는 조그만 몸집들에 맞지않게 컸다.

"진짠가봐. 어른들이 그랬는데."

"일 솜씨 안 좋아서 다른 난쟁이들한테 쫓겨났대."

"그런데 피핀은 왜 그랬어?"

"얼마나 실력이 부족하면 쫓겨나는지 궁금해서."

"많이 속상할텐데 그렇게 부탁하는거 아니야."

소린의 허리 정도까지 자란 소녀가 어른스럽게 타일렀다. 그러자 피핀이 빙글 돌아 소린을 바라보더니 소리질렀다.

"아저씨, 미안해!"

빌보는 서재에 있었다. 모험에 대한 기억을 떠올리며 중요한 사항을 메모하고 있던 차였다. 갑자기 현관문이 요란하게 열리더니 소린이 걸어들어왔다.

"바람 쐬고 오겠다더니 손에 그건 뭐예요?"

소린이 쥐고 있던 목제 장난감을 탁자에 내려놓고 이마를 짚었다.

"이 마을에선 별 소문이 다 나도는 것 같군."

"어디든 그렇죠, 모여사는 곳은."

소린은 태평스레 대꾸하는 빌보를 말 없이 노려보았다. 빌보는 어쩐지 아까의 꼬마를 생각나게 만드는 구석이 있었다. 한동안 노려보던 소린은 머리가 지끈거리는것같아 그만두었다.

"다행이에요, 다들 당신에 대해 호의적인것 같아요."

빌보의 깃펜이 만족스레 사각거렸다. 이제 그는 초반부를 이야기로 써볼까 생각하고 있었다. 소린이 볼멘소리를 했다.

"무슨 근거로 그런 말을 하는거지?"

"나쁜 소문이 도는것 같진 않아서요. 다들 저한테도 당신에 대해 물어보거든요."

"일 솜씨가 부족해 쫓겨난 난쟁이라고 말해준게 자네였나?"

"그건..."

빌보는 숨쉴 공기가 부족해보였다. 소린은 빌보의 웃음소리가 한차례 끝날때까지 말없이 그를 노려보며 기다렸다. 빌보가 눈가를 훔쳤다.

"그런 소문도 돌아요? 누가 그래요?"

소린은 피핀이란 이름을 입에 올리려다 기분이 착잡해져 그만두었다.

"외지에서 난쟁이가 들어왔는데 이런 시골 마을이 조용할수는 없죠. 키가 크고 수염달린 사람들은 언제나 소문을 몰고 다녀요. 다들 사건에 굶주려 있거든요."

빌보가 미안한 미소를 지으며 소린을 마주보았다.

"그래도 소문의 내용을 보면 당신을 싫어하는것같진 않아요. 미안해요, 방금건 웃음을 참을수가 없었어요."

"그럴만하지."

소린이 불만스럽게 중얼거렸다.

"아무렇지도 않나? 잔뜩 신이 난것 같은데, 자네도 소문의 중심인건 매한가지야."

"저는 언제나 그랬어요."

빌보가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"모험을 다녀오기 전부터 저는 나이가 찼지만 독신으로 산다고 소문이 많았어요. 그리고 소문의 정도는 모험을 다녀오자 미혼인건 아무것도 아닌 수준이 되었죠. 거기에 당신을 데려와 소문이 더해진건..."

빌보가 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다가 황급히 멈추었다.

"아무것도 아니에요. 물동이에 물 한방울 떨어뜨린 정도랄까. 여긴 남의 집 숟가락과 포크가 몇개인지도 다 아는 동네라구요. 익숙해요."

의외의 면이었다. 소린은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 모험을 다닐 적의 겁에 질린 작은 호빗과는 사뭇 다르다고 그는 생각했다. 그러다 그는 구둣발로 빌보의 서재앞까지 왔다는걸 깨닫고 조금 물러났다.

"아, 미안하군."

"괜찮아요."

그제서야 소린의 시야에 빌보와 그 앞에 있는 책상이 들어왔다. 책상엔 종이가 수북히 쌓여있었고, 한쪽 구석은 붉은 표지의 책이 놓여있었다. 소린의 시선이 어디에 닿은 것인지 알게 된 빌보가 황급히 종이뭉치와 책을 구석으로 밀어놓았다. 그의 얼굴이 빨갰다.

"점심 먹을 시간이죠?"

그가 어물쩍 물었다. 소린이 고개를 끄덕였다.

구운 생선과 빵을 씹으며 둘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 사실, 소린과 빌보는 같이 지내게 된 후로 그리 대화를 자주 나누는 편은 아니었다. 모험 때는 쉽게 눈치채지 못했던 사실이었는데, 서로 외에도 대화 나눌 사람은 많았고, 특히 둘다 그리 대화를 좋아한 것도 아니었기 때문이었다. 모험 내내 소린은 보이지 않는 안개나 끝없이 이어진 숲과 평야 너머에 있는 외로운 산을 바라보았고, 빌보는 처음 겪는 신비로운 세상과 그런 소린을 바라보았다.

모험이 막 시작되었을즈음에 자신이 소린에 대해 얼마나 서운한 것이 많고 불만스럽고 무서운 점이 많았는지 빌보는 여전히 기억하고 있었다. 그땐 소린에 대해 아는 것이 거의 없었고, 감히 그에게 말을 건네볼 용기도 없었다. 빌보가 알고있는 소린에 대한 이야기 대다수는 다른 난쟁이들, 주로 발린의 입에서 나온 것들이었다. 그러다 소린과 빌보의 관계가 변했다. 빌보는 소린을 구하기 위해 아조그의 앞을 막아섰고, 소린은 빌보를 끌어안아주었다. 그렇게 우정이 시작되었지만, 여전히 대화는 없었다. 소린에 대한 빌보의 마음이 그를 위해 목숨도 버릴 수 있겠다 생각했을때즈음엔 아예 대화를 나눌 시간이 없었다.

그리고 이젠 대화할 시간이 차고 넘쳤다. 그러나 소린도 빌보도 그저 음식을 씹고 있었다.

"그래서...자넨 늘 이렇게 살아왔던거로군."

소린이 입을 열었다. 접시에 코를 파묻으려는것처럼 고개를 푹 떨구고 있던 빌보가 당황한 얼굴로 소린을 올려다보았다.

"그렇죠. 모험을 다녀온것 외엔 늘 그랬어요."

빌보는 꿈꾸는듯한 얼굴로 중얼거렸다.

"어릴땐 요정을 찾아가겠다며 나무칼을 들고 온동네를 뛰어다니곤 했어요. 그러다 간달프를 후려친적도 있었죠. 그리 아프진 않았을거예요. 그리곤 어른이 되었어요. 부모님은 돌아가셨고, 저는 혼자 남아서..."

빌보가 새삼스레 주변을 두리번거렸다.

"이 집에 살았지요. 그러다 어느날 간달프가 찾아왔던거예요. 그날 저는 간달프가 누구인지 기억도 못하고 있었지요. 그런 삶을 살아왔어요."

빌보가 한숨을 쉬었다. 감탄인지 후회인지, 소린으로선 알수 없었다. 그런 소린의 마음을 알지 못한채 빌보는 숟가락을 수프 그릇에 넣고 휘 저어보았다.

"제 인생에 그런 모험은 처음이었어요. 그리고 아마..."

빌보가 말을 마저 끝내기 싫다는듯 입술을 깨무는 모습을 소린은 잠자코 바라보았다. 그는 듣지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 아마 마지막 모험이겠지. 소린은 제 눈 앞의 호빗이 자기 이웃들과 다른 욕망, 다른 이상을 갖고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그러나 그는 더 이상 모험 속으로 뛰어들 수 없을 것이다. 빌보 배긴스는 물론 놀라운 호빗이었지만, 제 아무리 뛰어난 전사라도 수없이 전투에 나가며 매번 살아돌아오리라 확신하는 것은 어리석은 일이었다. 하물며 작고 작은 호빗에 대해서야.

그 엄청난 전쟁한테 호빗 아닌 다른 이들은 거대한 존재였던가? 소린 안의 또다른 목소리가 비웃듯 속삭였다. 전쟁은 아무도 알 수 없다. 작은 호빗을 살린 전쟁은 전투에 익숙했던 수많은 난쟁이와 요정 그리고 인간들을 죽였다. 소린은 필리와 킬리에게 어린 시절부터 검을 다루는 법과 도끼를 쓰는 법, 산양을 타는 법을 가르쳤다. 소린 그 자신이 전투에서 살아남기 위해 배웠던 모든 것을 가르쳤다. 그러나 필리와 킬리는 살아남지 못했다.

"...소린, 소린? 괜찮아요?"

빌보가 보이지 않았다. 어느새 소린은 제 손에 얼굴을 파묻고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 그는 빌보가 말하는줄도 모르고 있었다. 고개를 든 소린은 꿈에서 깨어난것처럼 몽롱한 기분으로 중얼거렸다.

"뭐라고 말했지?"

빌보는 곤란한 얼굴이었다. 중요한 말을 하고 있었던 모양이었다. 그는 당황하면 으레 그랬던것처럼 뺨을 긁적이며 다시 입을 열었다.

"책 이야기였어요, 제..."

"책이라고? 무슨 말이지? ...아."

소린은 빌보의 책상을 떠올렸다. 그는 책을 쓰고 있었군. 아까 소린은 그저 빌보가 뭘 쓰고 있나보다 생각했다. 조금 궁금했고, 언젠가 물어볼 마음이 생기면 뭘 하고 있었는지 질문할 생각이었다.

"무슨 책을 쓴다는 건가?"

"모험 이야기예요. 제가 다녀왔던."

잊지 않기 위해 쓰고 있어요. 빌보가 진지한 표정으로 말했다. 그러더니 수줍게 웃었다.

"당신은 어떻게 생각할지 모르겠지만 제겐...무척 대단한 경험이었거든요. 아시겠지만, 저는 평생 이 곳에서 살아왔어요. 그러다 난쟁이들과 모험을 떠나 트롤을 만나고 고블린에게 붙잡히고 요정을 만나고 오크에게 쫓겼던 거예요. 어떤 사람들에겐 그게 일상이었겠지만, 저는..."

소린의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. 빌보는 소린의 표정을 살피며 계속 이야기를 이었다. 그는 소린이 그의 이야기를 따분해한다고 생각했지만 멈추고싶지 않았다. 그는 더욱 열성적으로 말을 이었다.

"정말 대단한 경험이었어요. 그래서 꼭 쓰고 싶기도 하고요...그런데 저는 당신이 절 도와주었으면 좋겠어요."

빌보는 무심결에 숟가락 끝으로 수프 접시 바닥을 살살 긁다가 너무 큰 소리가 나자 얼른 숟가락을 내려놓았다. 그가 허둥지둥 말했다.

"그러니까 제 모험은, 저만의 이야기가 아니니까요. 당신의 이야기이기도 하잖아요? 게다가 우리가 늘 항상 같이 있었던 것도 아니었고요. 우리의 경험이 항상 일치하진 않았으니 제가 모르는 이야기를 당신이 알고 있을수도 있고, 당신이 모르는 이야기를 제가 알고 있을수도 있죠. 그래서..."

소린이 벌떡 일어났다. 그를 올려다보는 호빗의 눈에 무언가 필사적인 것이 어려있는 것을 보았지만 소린은 빌보를 배려할 생각이 없었다. 그는 속에서 무언가 울컥 올라오는것만 같았고, 자기 자신만 감당하기도 힘들 정도로 벅찼다. 그가 이상하다는 것을 눈치챈 빌보가 도우려는듯이 따라 일어섰지만, 소린은 차갑게 막았다.

"됐네. 난..."

"소린."

"괜찮아, 도움은 거절하지. 그리고..."

빌보가 무언가 말하려고 했지만 소린은 듣지 않았다. 그는 식탁을 벗어나 백엔드의 현관으로 걸어가며, 집 주인에게도 들릴만큼 분명한 목소리로 말했다.

"그 이야기도."

 

 

 

빌보의 사정 끝에 결국 시장에 다녀오는 길을 동행했던 소린은 집에 돌아왔을때 자길 기다리고 있던 우체부를 보았다. 우체부의 호기심어린 눈빛을 받으며 소린은 편지를 받아들었다. 발린에게서 온 것이었다. 잠시 소린을 바라보던 빌보가 먼저 집으로 들어가려던 차에 그를 불러세우는 우체부의 목소리를 듣곤 멈춰섰다. 편지는 두 개였던 모양이었다. 소린과 빌보에게 각각 하나씩. 빌보는 수신인이 자신인 편지를 든채 의아한 얼굴로 집에 들어갔고, 뜰에 남겨진 소린은 현관문이 닫히는 소리가 들리자 제 편지 봉투를 조심스레 찢기 시작했다.

편지 속 발린은 특유의 조심스럽지만 단호한 말투로 이야기하고 있었다. 자신은 빌보 배긴스에게 소린이 샤이어에 도착할것이라 언질을 준 적이 없으며, 더욱이 그를 부추긴 적은 결단코 없다는 내용이었다. 지난번 빌보와의 만남때 소린에 대한 이야기는 제 쪽에서 꺼낸적도 없다고 발린은 못을 박았다. 그러니 그로선 빌보가 왜 소린을 붙잡아두고 있는건지 알수 없다는게 발린의 주장이었다. 그러면서도 그는 빌보가 소린을 붙잡아 두는것이 아주 억지스러운 요구는 아니라며 슬쩍 빌보의 손을 들어주기도 했다. 마지막으로 그래서 당신은 제가 어떻게 도와드렸으면 하냐고 물으며 발린은 편지를 끝냈다.

소린은 놀림받은 기분이었다. 발린은 정말 이번 일에 있어 아무것도 모르는걸까? 설마, 방금 굴 속으로 들어간 호빗이 이 모든 일을 꾸몄다고? 소린이 백엔드에 도착할줄도 모르는 상태에서 이 모든 일을 꾸몄다고 발린이 말하는건가? 그럴리 없었다. 빌보가 무엇을 위해서 이렇게까지 할까?

그는 편지를 구기려다 그만두고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 빌보의 동기는 곁에서 지켜보고있는 소린도 알지 못했다. 그러니 발린도 알지 못할수도 있었다. 애초에 발린이 거짓말할 이유가 어디 있을까.

소린은 빌보가 그를 왜 이 곳에 잡아두고 있는 것인지 알고 싶었다. 뭐라 이야길 꺼내야 할까? 그는 생각에 잠겼다.

한편 집에 들어간 빌보 역시 편지를 읽었다. 친척이 보내온 편지는 얼마전 죽었던 친척들에 대한 이야기였다. 부부가 배를 타다 물에 빠져 죽었다고 했었다. 빌보가 아주 잘 알지는 못하는 친척들이었으나, 몇번 대화를 나눈 적은 있던 친척들이었고, 장례식에도 다녀왔다. 그 장례식에서 죽은 부부가 남긴 아주 어린 아들을 보았다. 머리가 검고 조그마한 아이였다. 빌보는 아이의 눈을 기억했다. 푸른 눈에 전혀 슬픈 기색이 없었다. 피곤하고 의아함만이 가득한 얼굴로 아이들은 한 어른의 손에 이끌려 여기저기 걸어다녔다. 그 순간 빌보는 눈 앞의 잔뜩 지친 아이가 본인이 처한 상황을 이해하지 못할 거란 사실을 어렴풋이 깨달았다.

빌보는 역시 조문 온 다른 친척과 대화를 나누다가 그 남겨진 아이가 빌보와 생일이 같다는 사실도 알게 되었다. 그리고 장례식이 끝나 빌보는 집에 돌아왔다. 그후 친척들의 편지에서 아이는 여기저기 옮겨다니며 어른들의 보살핌을 받고 있다고 들었다. 그러나 친척의 편지를 보면 아이는 그다지 잘 지내는것같진 않았다. 지금 아이를 맡은 곳은 이백명이나 되는 대식구가 한 울타리 안에 사는 집이었다. 아이는 닭이 가득한 닭장 속 병아리마냥 치이고 있더라고 친척은 말했다. 친척이 이런 편지를 보낸건 빌보가 그 아이에 대해 새로 알게된 것이 생기면 편지로 알려달라고 미리 언질을 주었기 때문이었다.

빌보는 장례식장에서 쓸쓸하고 지쳐보였던 아이의 모습을 떠올렸다. 그와 전혀 상관없는 아이에게 어째서 자꾸 마음이 쓰이는건지 알수 없었다. 그도 부모님이 돌아가셔서 아이에 이입하게 되는걸까, 빌보는 기대 서 있던 벽에 머리를 기댔다. 그는 잠시동안 그 상태로 생각하다, 안될것도 없다고 중얼거리다 고개를 끄덕였다.

밖으로 나가던 빌보는 마침 들어오기 위해 문 앞에 서 있던 소린과 마주쳤다. 빌보가 먼저 말문을 텄다. 그는 소린이 입을 벌린걸 보았지만 이미 말을 시작한 후였다.

"아...죄송해요. 먼저,"

"아니, 이야기 하게."

소린은 빌보가 나올 수 있게 한 걸음 물러났다. 소린을 부르러 나가려고 했던 빌보는 머뭇거리며 따라나왔다. 둘은 여전히 손에 편지를 들고 있었다.

"소린, 이 곳에 한 명이 더 살면 많이 불편할거같아요?"

빌보의 표정은 진지했다. 소린은 무슨 반응을 보여야 할지 알수 없었다.

"...무슨 말을 하려는건지 모르겠군."

"당신이 오기 전에 제 친척 둘이 죽은 일이 있었어요. 부부였는데, 배를 타다 물에 빠져 죽었죠. 아이 하나가 있었는데 여기저기 돌아다니며 제대로 돌봄을 받지 못했다나봐요. 그래서...데려오고 싶은데, 어떻게 생각하세요?"

난데없는 이야기에 소린은 적잖이 당황했고, 빌보가 제정신인지 의심스러웠다. 제대로 돌봄을 받지 못해서 데려오겠다니, 그가 알기에 빌보 자신은 아이를 길러본 적도 없을 터였다. 소린이 이 사실을 지적하기도 전에 빌보가 황급히 덧붙였다.

"물론, 저는 결혼한적이 없으니 아이를 키워본적도 없어요. 외동이라 저보다 어린 동생을 돌본적도 거의 없고요. 그래도 부모 없는 아이가 이백명이나 되는 사람들 사이에 있으면 자기 공간을 갖기도 어려울텐데, 그럴바엔 차라리 이 곳에 데려다놓고 신경써주는게 어떨까 싶어요."

빌보의 이야기를 듣는 내내 소린은 떨떠름한 표정이었다. 역시 안 되는 거겠지, 하고 빌보는 마음을 접을 준비를 했다. 미리 물어본게 다행이었다 싶었다. 그때 소린이 입을 열었다.

"마음대로 하게, 이 집 주인은 자네이니까."

"......"

대답이 들려오지 않아 의아해진 소린이 빌보를 바라보았을때 그는 입을 꾹 다물고 있었고, 바닥을 내려다보고 있었다.

"아, 그래요. 여긴 제 집이었죠."

어떻게 그걸 잊을 수 있었을까요. 빌보가 문을 나서며 중얼거렸다. 소린은 스쳐지나간 빌보의 얼굴이 화나 있었던것 같았지만 워낙 빨랐기 때문에 확신은 없었다.

빌보가 돌아왔을때 하늘은 이미 어두워져있었다. 바람이 몹시 불어 낙엽이 먼지처럼 공중을 날고 땅을 굴렀다. 소린이 백엔드의 문을 열어주자, 두툼하게 겉옷을 두른 빌보가 겹겹이 싸인 무언가를 안고 들어왔다. 그 많은 담요를 둘렀는데도 아이의 뺨은 추위로 빨갛게 상기된 채였다.

"다 왔어, 프로도."

빌보가 다정하게 말하며 탁자 위에 담요 뭉치를 끌러놓았다. 까맣고 복슬복슬한 머리카락을 가진 작은 아이였다. 소린의 눈으론 '프로도'가 몇 살이나 먹은 것인지 감을 잡을 수도 없었다. 눈 앞의 아이가 그를 쫓아다니며 귀찮게 굴던 아이들보다 더 작다는건 확실했다. 아이는 얌전해 보였다. 정확히는 졸려보였다. 파란 눈은 방금 막 지나온 문, 겉옷을 벗고 있는 빌보, 그리고 소린에 차례차례 시선을 주었고, 대충 자신이 어디에 도착한 것인지 다 파악한듯 안심한 표정을 지었다. 조그만 손으로 눈을 비비더니 하품을 하려는 것처럼 입을 벌렸다. 그리고 재채기를 했다.

"너 감기에 걸렸구나."

빌보가 빨아서 널어둔 손수건을 가지러 간 사이, 소린은 아이와 둘만 남겨졌다. 아이는 졸려서 물기 어린 눈으로 소린을 바라보았고, 소린도 줄곧 아이에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 그는 오랫동안 잊고 있었던 아주 오래전 기억이 떠올랐다. 필리와 킬리도 눈 앞의 아이만큼 작았던 때가 있었다. 한시도 가만히 있지 않고 저들끼리, 남에게 장난을 치던 아이들이었지만 졸릴때는 눈 앞의 아이처럼 조용하고 얌전한 낯을 했었다.

프로도는 소린을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 소린은 아이가 뭘 원하는지 눈치챘다. 아이는 빌보가 안아서 집까지 데려온게 좋았던 모양이었다. 잠들때까지 안아줬으면 하는 눈치였다. 탁자 위의 아이가 소린 쪽으로 걸어왔고, 눈 깜짝할 사이에 탁자 끝까지 다가와 허공으로 걸음을 떼었다. 소린이 반사적으로 아이를 붙들었다.

빌보가 손수건을 갖고 돌아왔을때 소린은 아이를 탁자 끝에 앉혀두고 붙든 상태였다. 아이는 손수건으로 얼굴이 닦여지는 동안에도 칭얼거리지 않고 얌전히 앉아 있었다. 빌보는 묵묵히 아이의 얼굴을 닦고, 헝클어진 머리카락을 손으로 매만져준 후에 안아서 테이블 아래 바닥으로 내려주었다. 그러더니 아이에게 웃어보였다.

"프로도, 배고프지 않아?"

아이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 빌보와 소린은 아이를 데리고 식탁 앞으로 갔다. 빌보가 음식을 내어오는 동안 아이는 높다란 의자에 올라가지 못해 멀거니 서 있었다. 소린이 아이를 들어 의자 위에 앉혀주었다. 아이는 소린을 올려다보았다. 파란 눈에 호기심이 그득했다. 그 눈에 소린은 어쩐지 마음이 불편해져 고개를 돌리고 말았다.

때마침 빌보가 치즈, 빵, 케이크, 쿠키에 과일주스를 들고 나왔다. 빌보는 프로도 앞의 접시에 음식을 덜어주었다. 아이에게 지나치게 많이 덜어준 것이 아닌가 했던 소린의 생각은 무색하게 프로도는 왕성한 식욕으로 음식을 먹어치웠다. 접시가 비워질때마다 빌보는 양껏 음식을 담아 도로 프로도에게 내주었다.

배부르게 먹은 아이는 식탁에 앉은채로 꾸벅거렸다. 졸음이 오는 모양이었다. 소린은 아이가 앉은 의자에서 금방이라도 떨어질것같다고 생각했다. 마침내 소린이 일어났을즈음, 빌보가 아이를 안아들었다.

"어린 호빗 꼬마들은 엄청나게 먹어요. 아마 그 집에선 맘껏 먹기 힘들었을 거예요."

아이를 안고 종종걸음치며, 빌보는 제 방으로 향했다. 안아든 아이에 가려 빌보가 앞을 잘 보지 못하는동안, 소린은 걸어가는 빌보 앞의 의자를 옆으로 밀어놓았다. 제 침대에 아이를 눕힌 빌보가 그 곁에 앉아 아이의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"데려오길 잘 한것 같아요."

어둠 속으로 희미하고 창백한 빛이 스며들었다. 창문으로 비친 달빛이었다. 바깥에선 바람에 가지 흔들리는 소리가 들려왔다. 소린은 가만히 서 있었다. 어둠에 눈이 익숙해지자 등불 없이도 침대에 누워있는 아이의 형체가 보였다. 아이는 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 아이가 먹고 움직이느라 흘린 땀 냄새가 어둠 속 공기중에 퍼지는 것 같았다. 갑자기 소린은 가슴 한 구석이 시큰거리듯 아파왔다. 오래전 빌보가 그랬듯이 그도 아이들을 내려다보며 머리를 쓰다듬어주던 때가 있었다. 낮에는 구슬이 구르듯 맑은 웃음소리를 듣고 밤에는 곤히 잠든 아이들의 숨소릴 들으며 미소짓고 안심하던 때가 있었다. 그러나 그의 희망은 이제 어디에서도 볼 수 없었다.

아이를 바라보고 있던 빌보가 말했다. 그는 잠든 아이에 집중하느라, 또 어둠 속이라서 소린의 표정을 읽지 못했다.

"잠들었으니까 자장가는 불러줄 필요 없겠죠?"

그러더니 한숨을 쉬고 웃었다.

"하긴, 기억나는 자장가도 없네요."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

프로도는 제 깨진 무릎에 익숙한 솜씨로 붕대를 감는 소린을 빤히 보며 멀쩡한 다리를 달랑거렸다. 그 모습을 지켜보고 있던 빌보는 속으로 감탄했다. 소린의 아이 보는 솜씨는 놀라웠다.

조금 전 프로도는 새로 사귄 친구인 메리와 피핀과 뛰어놀다가 흙먼지 가득한 언덕배기에서 엎어졌고, 무릎이 깨졌다. 그저께는 나무 위에 올라갔다가 떨어졌고, 그끄저께는 버섯을 서리하다가 걸렸다. 그때도 메리와 피핀이 함께 있었을 것이다. 프로도만 발이 느려 잡힌 모양이었다. 빌보는, 프로도가 그럴줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다. 맑고 푸른 얌전한 눈망울을 가진 꼬마아이는 전혀 말썽쟁이로 보이지 않았지만 그 나잇대 꼬마들이 치고다닐 사고는 다 치는 것 같았고, 프로도만 했던 시절이 까마득한 나이인데다 아이를 길러본 경험이 없는 빌보는 당황했다. 반면에 소린은 침착하게 아이가 떨어진 나무 아래나 훔친 버섯 소유주에게 찾아가 프로도를 안고 돌아오곤 했다. 사내녀석들은. 소린은 넌더리난다는 표정으로 그렇게 중얼거리곤 했다. 그는 말썽의 현장에서 프로도를 데리고 집으로 오는 동안 시종일관 엄한 표정을 유지했지만 백엔드의 의자에 아이를 앉히고 치료를 할 즈음엔 다 풀어진 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그리고 그 곁에 선 빌보는 누구든 겉만 보고 판단하면 안되는건데, 하고 속으로 생각하며 웃곤 했다.

빌보는 언젠가 한번 소린에게 어디서 그렇게 아이 돌보는 법을 배웠냐고 물을 뻔했다. 그러나 말을 본격적으로 시작하기 전에 필리와 킬리가 떠올랐고, 빌보는 제 말을 기다리던 소린에게 아무것도 아니었다며 얼버무렸다. 대신 그는 나중에 소린에게 프로도를 잘 돌봐주어 고맙다고 감사를 표했다. 아이를 기르는 일은 빌보가 각오한것보다 더 어려운 일이었고, 경험자인 소린의 도움은 그에게 절실한 것이었으니까. 당신이 있어서 정말 다행이에요, 하는 빌보에게 소린은 별것 아니라는듯 눈썹을 까딱했다가 이내 생각났다는듯이 그럼 식사 당번에서 좀 빼주지 그래, 하고 지나가는 투로 말을 던졌다. 빌보가 공정한 시선으로 바라보았을때 소린의 음식 솜씨는 썩 좋지 못한 편이었다. 안타까운 점은 그의 열성에도 불구하고 나아질 기미도 보이지 않았다. 소린이 오븐에서 그의 표정만큼이나 어둡고 딱딱한 케이크를 꺼낼때마다 빌보는 열심히 위로했다. 괜찮아요, 내다 팔 물건도 아니고 우리끼리 먹을건데요. 그러나 진짜 먹을수 있다고 생각하며 하는 소린 아니었다.

잘 해낼수 있는 분야를 맡아 역할분담을 하는게 우리 모두 속 편한 길이겠지. 빌보는 소린의 제안에 동의했다.

"다 됐다."

소린의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 프로도는 의자에서 뛰어내렸다. 그 충격에 깨진 무릎이 아팠는지 프로도는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 소린이 가볍게 프로도의 머리카락을 헝클었다.

"적당히 해라, 꼬마야."

프로도는 적당히 하라는게 무슨 뜻인지 잠시 생각하는 눈치였다. 그리고 대꾸했다.

"내 이름은 프로도인데."

빌보가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 다시 자유를 얻은 아이는 백엔드의 문을 힘차게 밀고 밖으로 달려나갔다.

"저녁 먹기 전에 돌아와, 프로도!"

빌보가 외쳤다. 그렇게 말하면서 속으론 저녁 먹을즈음에 어디 가야 프로도를 찾을 수 있을지 식사 준비를 하며 소린과 상의해봐야겠다고 생각했다.

가재도구상자를 치우기 위해 일어난 소린은 피곤한 기색이었다. 그러나 불편해보이진 않았다.

"낮잠 좀 주무시지 그래요?"

"왜 그런 말을 하지? 졸립진 않은데."

"거울 보고 오세요, 지금 엄청 졸린 표정을 짓고 있어요."

소린은 동의하지 못하겠단 표정으로 제 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 그러다 그럼 조금 앉아있다 나오지, 하고 돌아섰다. 그때 빌보는 소린의 수염이 전보다 더 길어진것 같다고 생각했다. 그러고보니 그는 샤이어에서 소린이 수염을 깎는 모습을 본적 없다는걸 깨달았다. 빌보가 이 사실을 소린에게 말하려고 했을때 소린은 이미 거실에 있지 않았고, 잠시 혼자 서 있던 빌보도 제가 하던 생각을 까맣게 잊은채 부엌으로 들어갔다.

소린은 이제 제 방이 된 손님방 침대에 앉아있었다. 빌보의 말이 맞았다. 그는 왠지 피곤했지만, 프로도의 일 때문은 아니었다. 그는 프로도가 벌인 말썽때문에 힘들었던 적이 없었고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이었다. 프로도는 그를 즐겁게 했다. 그는 아이를 보고 있으면 마음 한 구석이 환해졌다. 일전에 아이를 안고 빌보와 함께 집으로 돌아오다 마주친 농부가 유심히 그들 일행을 쳐다보다가 한 마디 던졌던 것이 신기하게도 그의 기억에 남아 지워지지 않은걸 보면...

"빌보, 자네가 맡은 어린애가 난쟁이 양반과 닮았군."

어디서 데려왔나? 그 말을 듣고 소린은 피식 웃음을 흘렸고 빌보도 웃었지만 반쯤은 농으로 반쯤은 진지하게 소리질렀다.

"대낮부터 애 앞에서 뭐라는건지."

그러나 어른들이 뭐라든 아이는 불편한 기색 없이 소린의 목에 팔을 감고 착 달라붙어 저를 안고 있는 사람의 팔에 제 무게를 온전히 싣고 있었다. 아이는 제가 벌인 말썽의 여운으로 흥분하고 지친 상태였고, 그날 저녁을 먹고 나서 이르게 잠들었다.

소린은 그 날 안고있던 프로도의 무게와 곱슬거리는 검은 머리카락의 감촉을 떠올렸다. 그가 아이를 안아든 것은 참 오랫만의 일이었지만, 처음 프로도를 안아들었을때 소린은 익숙하고 편안했다. 아이도 낯가림없이 순순히 안겨왔다. 그는 어쩐지 안심이 되었다. 그 후로 프로도와 함께 있으면 마음이 편안했다. 까만 머리와 파란 눈의 빼어난 용모를 가진 아이가 소린과 닮았단 소리를 들은건 한두번이 아니었다. 그러나 그는 프로도가 자신과 닮았다는 생각을 한 적은 없었다. 오히려 가끔 아이에게서 자신과 다르지만 익숙한 이들의 외모를 발견하고 멈칫하곤 했다. 죽은 첫째 조카의 눈이 푸르렀고, 둘째 조카의 머리카락은 까맸었다.

샤이어에서 소린은 조카들을 떠올리지 않으려고 노력했지만, 기억은 눌러놓은 용수철마냥 조금만 방심하면 튀어오르곤 했다. 아주 오래전 청색산맥에 살던 시절에 대한 기억은 흐려지지도 않은 그림처럼 그의 머릿속 깊은곳에 여전히 남아있었다. 그 그림들은 한데 차곡차곡 쌓여있다가 예기치 못한때에 바닥으로 와르르 쏟아지고 펼쳐졌다. 소린은 필리와 킬리가 프로도만했던 모습을 떠올렸다. 필리와 킬리에 비하면 프로도의 장난은 아무것도 아니었다. 공주인 어머니는 아이들에게 궁중예절이란걸 가르쳐 보려고 갖은 애를 썼지만 전혀 소용이 없었다. 남자애들이란! 디스는 투덜거리곤 했다. 아이들은 하루종일 기운이 넘쳤고 신이 나 있었다. 매일같이 밖에 나가 다른 난쟁이 아이들과 함께 어울려 놀거나 싸움질을 했다. 벌로 집에 가둬놓으면 둘이서 할수 있는 놀이를 찾아내거나 둘이 싸우거나 했다. 아이들이 엄마 몰래 집에서 탈출하는 방법을 알아낸 후론 싸우면 집에 갇혀있기로 정해놓은 벌칙도 유명무실해졌다.

자주 있는 일은 아니었지만 소린 홀로 디스 대신 아이들을 돌봐야 했던 적이 있었다. 처음 아이들을 맡아야 했던 날 아침, 그는 자신만만하게 디스를 배웅했고 밤이 되기도 전에 제발 오늘이 무사히 지나가고 다시는 이런 날이 찾아오지 않길 속으로 빌었었다. 그러나 물론 한 번으로 끝난 경험은 아니었다. 아이들은 소린의 난쟁이치곤 짧은 수염, 그리고 난쟁이치곤 큰 키를 신기했다. 그리고 제 삼촌이 다른 난쟁이들을 이끄는 왕자이고, 용이 내뿜는 불꽃에서 모두를 구한 영웅이란 것을 자랑스럽게 생각했다. 디스는 이 점을 아이들을 혼내킬때 유용하게 썼다. 너희 삼촌은 에레보르의 왕세손이고, 이 곳 난쟁이들을 이끄는 지도자야. 그런데 조카들인 너희는 어떻게 이런 장난을 치니? 그러면 조잘대던 입은 다물리고 뛰어다니던 발걸음도 멎었다. 그리고 아이들은 저들이 느낄수 있는 최대한의 죄책감을 느끼며 가만히 엄마의 꾸중이 끝나길 기다리곤 했다. 그 모습을 볼때마다 소린은 아이들에게 자기 이름을 들먹이는게 먹힌다는 사실이 놀라웠다. 생각해보면 삼촌을 못살게 구는동안 아이들은 그에 대해 많은 관심을 표한것도 같았다. 필리와 킬리는 삼촌에게 끝없이 물었다. 삼촌은 키가 왜 커요? 수염은 왜 짧아요? 그러나 당시의 소린은 아이들의 질문에 답을 해주기는 커녕 아이들의 입에서 나오는 것이 질문인지 주문인지 분간할 정신도 없었다. 그는 그저 알았다고, 옷 좀 놓아보라고 했다.

조금 더 자란 조카들은 여전히 온 마을에 이름을 날리는 악동들이었다. 그러나 소린을 귀찮게 구는 일은 놀라울정도로 적어졌다. 아이들은 소린 앞에서 발끝만 내려다보거나, 웃는 얼굴로 뛰어와 톡 치고 달아나곤 했다. 소린은 아이들이 낯을 가리게 되었거나 철이 들 때가 되었나보다고 생각했다. 무슨, 벌써 철이 들어. 디스가 낄낄댔다. 그냥 쟤들은 자기네 삼촌을 대단하게 생각하는거야. 자기들 대장이라고 생각한다고. 소린은 이유 모를 만족감을 누르며 대꾸하곤 했다. 몇번이나 대장간에 불을 낼 뻔한 꼬마들 대장이 되는건 사양이야. 아이들은 얼마 후 발린과 드왈린, 그리고 소린에게 전투와 역사, 화법 등을 배울 예정이었다. 필리와 킬리는 두린의 직계 후손이었으므로. 그러나 공부시키기에 오늘은 좀 이르지. 일단 애들을 어느 골목에서든 찾아서 데려와야 할것 아냐? 남매는 한숨을 쉬다 웃곤 했다.

아이들은 한 자리에서 오랫동안 머무는 법이 드물었다. 그러나 어느날 소린은 조카들이 종종 얌전하다 해도 좋을정도로 가만히 있더란 이야기를 듣게 되었다. 발린과 드왈린이라는 믿을만한 친구들로부터 들은 이야기였기에 소린은 의심할 수 없었다. 아이들은 제 삼촌이 말수가 적은 사람이란걸 알게 된 후론 보다 만만한 발린과 드왈린에게 달라붙어 삼촌에 대한 이야기를 해달라며 조른다고 했다. 그리고 발린과 특히 만만한 드왈린은 곤란하다는 낯을 하거나 투덜대면서도 다 들려주곤 했다. 소린의 무예 실력이나 어릴 적에 겪은 이야기들도 좋아했지만 특히 스마우그가 에레보르의 성벽을 부수고 밀고 들어오던 날에 어떻게 발린을 구했고 조부를 구해 탈출했는지, 얼마나 겁 없이 오크들의 목을 베고 난쟁이들을 승리로 이끌었는지, 어떻게 많은 난쟁이들이 이 곳 청색 산맥에 발 붙이고 삶을 꾸려나갈수 있을정도의 부를 누리도록 이끌었는지. 소린의 이야기를 들을때 아이들이 얼마나 얌전히 있는지 이야기하면서 드왈린은 저도 못 믿겠단 표정을 짓곤 했다. 우리가 저만할때도 그랬나요? 그러면 소린은 그랬을지도 모르지, 하고 수긍했다. 삼촌의 이야기에 열광한 아이들은 점점 더 삼촌을 자기들의 대장이라고 생각하게 되었고, 언젠가 어른들이 들려준 삼촌의 이야기에 제 이름도 들어가길 꿈꾸면서 빛나는 눈으로 소린을 바라보았다. 존경심은 좋은 것이지. 아이들은 삼촌의 말에 귀 기울이는 어른으로 자랄 것이다. 그 시절의 그는 그걸 다행이라 여겼다.

아이들은 그 이야기들을 '모험'이라고 불렀다. 소린은 굳이 반박하지 않았다.

 

두 아이들은 하루가 다르게 자랐다. 삼촌과 드왈린으로부터 배운 조카들은 솜씨좋은 전사였고, 이미 여러차례 교역을 위한 여정을 다녀온탓에 편치 못한 잠자리에도 익숙했다. 어느덧 장성한 성인이 된 둘은 운 좋게도 삼촌의 원정에 합류할수 있는 나이가 된 것을 행운으로 여겼다. 그러나 어머니인 디스는 전혀 그렇게 생각하지 않았다. 디스는 다 자란 잘생긴 아들들의 수염난 뺨을 어린 아이의 뺨인양 쓰다듬고, 이마에 입을 맞추고, 몸 조심하고 서로를 잘 챙기라며 끌어안았다. 디스는 첫째 아들의 손을 붙잡고 한참동안 말 없이 서 있었고, 필리는 그런 어머니의 어깨를 조심스레 토닥였다. 둘째 아들에겐 룬이 새겨진 돌을 손에 쥐어주며 덤벙대지 말라고 타박했다. 킬리는 어머니와 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 애쓰며 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 작별 인사가 끝날때까지 막내는 제 어머니에게 눈물 고인 눈을 보여주지 않으려고 고개를 숙이고 있었다.

"정말 너무하네."

디스가 중얼거렸다. 천으로 단검을 문지르던 소린은 그 말에 고개를 들어 누이를 바라보았다. 누이는 부드러운 천으로 눈가를 문지르고 있었다. 소린은 디스의 목소리에 물기가 어려있다는걸 모르는척 다시 단검에 눈길을 주었다. 이럴때 디스는 제 막내 아이와 비슷했다.

"정말 너무해."

그 때 소린은 그 말이 자기에게 하는 말이라고 생각했다. 시간이 흐를수록 그는 누이가 그를 원망하고 있었다고 확신하게 되었다.

삼촌과 두 조카, 전쟁에서 살아남은건 삼촌 뿐이었다. 갓 어른이 되었던 아이들은 그 전쟁에서 목숨을 잃었다. 소린은 필리가 아조그에게 살해당할때 그저 바라볼수밖에 없었다. 이성을 잃은 킬리가 오크들에게 달려들었고, 소린도 아조그에게 달려갔다. 그는 결국 아조그를 죽였다. 호빗이 난입해 오크의 주의를 잠시 끈 사이에 결정적인 기회를 그는 놓치지 않았다. 아조그에게 칼을 깊이 꽂아 숨을 끊은 걸 확인한 후, 소린은 비틀거리다 얼음판 위로 쓰다듬었다. 빌보가 그를 안아들고 정신을 잃지 말라며 애원했다. 소린은 피가 흘러나오는 복부를 손으로 막아보려 했지만, 그의 옷은 점점 더 넓게 검붉어지고 있었다. 피와 함께 정신도 잃어가는것 같았다. 독수리가 와요, 하는 빌보의 말을 끝으로 그는 정신을 잃었다. 그러나 살아남았다.

그가 깨어났을때 가장 먼저 알게된 것은 필리에 이은 킬리의 사망이었다. 소린이 보지 못하는 사이, 그가 지켜주지 못하는 사이에 킬리는 아조그의 아들인 볼그와 전투를 벌이다가 목숨을 잃었다. 소린은 눈물은 커녕 물기 하나 없는 버석버석한 낯으로 그 이야기를 듣다 눈을 감았다. 그는 제가 무엇을 잃었는지 알았다. 아이들의 이름이 그의 뼈에 새겨진것처럼, 결코 잊을수 없으리란걸 알았다. 되찾을수 없는 것을 잃었다는 것을 알았다.

원정을 떠나기 전 작별인사를 나눌때와 달리 디스는 장례식날엔 눈물을 참지 않았다. 그녀는 무너지듯 주저앉았고, 덜덜 떨며 울었다. 온 몸이 울음과 눈물인양 그녀는 울음을 그치지 못했고, 마침내 눈물도 말라 지친 낯으로 가만히 서 있는 모습을 본 이들은 누구나 그녀가 여전히 울고있다는 것을 알았다. 소린은 감히 그녀를 위로할수조차 없었다. 그는 그가 그녀에게서 무엇을 앗아갔는지 알았다. 필리와 킬리는 디스의 아이들이었고, 소린의 아이들이었다. 누이의 심장에도 소린의 뼈에 그러했듯이 필리와 킬리의 이름이 새겨져 있을것이다. 살아남은 사람들은 살아있는 묘비가 되었다. 묘비에 새겨진 이름들은 눈에는 보이지 않아서, 비바람에도 깎이지 않고 먼지가 내려앉지도 않았다. 남매는 숨을 쉬고 움직일때마다 아이들을 떠올렸다.

살아있는 사람에게서 죽은 이를 보는 것은 몹쓸 짓이라는걸 알면서도 소린은 프로도에게서 자꾸 필리와 킬리를 보았다. 빌보는 그 사실을 눈치챘고 좋지 못한 일이라고 생각했지만 그를 말릴 수도 없었다.

프로도는 점점 빌보와 소린에게 정을 붙였다. 아이는 빌보와 소린의 이야기를 자꾸 물었다. 빌보는 프로도에게 자기가 살아온 삶에 대한 이야기를 들려주었다. 어린 시절, 부모님을 잃고 혼자 남은 날, 혼자 살아가던 날, 그러다 마법사가 찾아온 어느 날...그 부분을 이야기 할떄마다 빌보는 힐끗 소린의 눈치를 살폈고, 소린은 감흥없는 표정으로 난롯불을 바라보고 있었다. 그는 소린이 모험 이야기를 싫어한다는걸 알았다. 그러나 모험 이야기를 빼놓고는 빌보 자신의 삶을 프로도에게 설명해줄수 없었다. 소린이 어떤 인물인지에 대해서는 물론이었다. 그러나 소린은 프로도에게 모험 이야기를 하지 말아야 한다고 생각했다. 혼자만의 생각에 그치지 않고 빌보에게도 프로도에게 모험 이야기를 들려주지 말라고 당부했다. 빌보는 그런 소린을 이해할수 있을것 같기도 하고 이해하기 힘들기도 했다. 소린이 왜 프로도의 귀에 모험 이야기가 들어가는걸 막는지 알았지만, 한편으론 왜 소린이 그렇게까지 단속을 하는지 알수 없었다.

"소린, 아이들은 모험 이야기를 좋아해요."

"나도 알아. 그래서 들려주지 않는거네만."

"우리가 이야기해주지 않는다고 끝날 문제인가요? 아이들은 어디선가 요정과 용에 대한 이야기를 듣고 오겠죠. 어쩌면 잠깐 샤이어로 놀러온 마법사가 들려줄수도 있고요. 전 어린 시절에 아버지로부터 샤이어 밖은 위험하고 우리에겐 요정 이야기보단 양배추 이야기가 어울린다며 야단을 맞았죠. 하지만 전 결국 모험을 다녀왔잖아요."

"자넨 운이 좋았어."

소린이 차갑게 대꾸했다. 그러나 잠시 후에 덧붙였다.

"나도 그랬지."

소린은 딱딱한 나무 의자에 앉아 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 빌보는 소린의 말에 상처받지 않았다. 그의 말이 옳다고 생각했다. 우린 운이 좋았어. 죽은 이들은 그렇지 못했고. 하지만 떠나보기 전엔 운이 좋은지 나쁜지 어떻게 알겠어요? 그는 이렇게 말하려다가 그만두었다. 소린이 안다면 웃음을 터뜨렸겠지만, 빌보는 소린에게 상처를 주고 싶지 않았다. 빌보는 자신의 말이 소린에게 상처를 줄 수도 있다고 생각했다.

그래서 그는 고통스러워하는 소린을 위로하기 위해 그의 주변을 어슬렁거리다가 끝내 아무 말도 건네지 못하고 시간만 흘려보낸채 부엌이나 서재로 돌아가곤 했다. 빌보는 소린을 어떻게 위로해야할지 알 수 없었다. 그도 가족을 잃은 적이 있었지만, 그의 경우에는 부모였다. 조카들을 잃은 소린과는 다른 경우일 것이다. 아마 프로도를 잃는다면 소린의 심정을 이해할수 있게 될지도 모르지. 그는 그렇게 생각했고, 생각조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 프로도는 빌보에게 매우 소중한 아이였다. 자식이 있었다면 이런 기분이 아니었을까, 빌보는 종종 생각했다.

그래서 그는 프로도에게서 필리와 킬리를 보는 소린을 이해했고 또 염려했다. 그러나 한편으론 소린은 어떤 사람이냐고 묻는 프로도에게 아무 말도 하지 못하는 상태 또한 답답하기도 했다. 프로도는 영리한 아이였고, 소린이 자길 아낀다는걸 알고 있었다. 그러나 소린은 프로도에게 전혀 자기 이야기를 들려주지 않았다. 빌보는 프로도가 혹시 소린이 자길 밀어낸다고 느끼는건 아닐까 걱정스러웠다. 그는 공연한 걱정을 하는 것이 아니었다. 소린에게 달려가 이야기를 해달라고 조르던 아이가 터덜터덜 돌아나오고, 현관문을 밀고 나가 또래들과 어울리는 것을 빌보는 여러번 보았다. 그는 프로도가 안쓰러웠다. 그리고 그렇게 생각하던게 빌보뿐만은 아니었던 모양이었다.

"자넨 내가 왜 이러는지 알지 않나."

어느 해질녘, 소파에 앉아있던 소린이 지친 낯으로 중얼거렸다. 빌보는 말없이 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

"저 애가 아무데도 가지 않았으면 좋겠어."

"아이들은 언젠가 어디로든 가버려요."

빌보는 무심결에 대답했다가 소린을 바라보고 놀랐다. 소린은 묵묵히 제 손을 쥐어짜듯 비틀고 있었다. 그러나 빌보는 곧 정신을 차렸다.

"우리도 저만했을 때가 있었잖아요, 소린. 우리도 다 부모를 떠나왔죠."

"너무 오래전이라 기억이 나지 않는데."

소린이 웃자 빌보도 따라 웃었다. 그 말은 사실이라 딱히 대꾸할 말도 없었다.

"자네와 저 애를 위한 걸세."

소린이 중얼거렸다. 그 목소리는 작았지만 빌보는 놓치지 않았다.

"언젠가 저 애가 자라고, 다른 세계를 꿈 꾸고..."

소린의 목소리는 잦아들었다가 또렷해지기를 반복하고 있었다.

"자네 품을 떠나 모험을 떠나고, 그리고...돌아오지 못한다면."

자네는 어떨 것 같나? 소린은 입술을 깨물었다. 거실엔 침묵 뿐만 아니라 한기도 흐르는 것 같았다. 빌보가 일어나 불쏘시개를 난로 속으로 밀어넣었다. 그는 소린을 위로하고 싶었다. 필리와 킬리, 그리고 아이들의 어머니가 소린을 원망하지 않을 것이라는 말을 하고 싶었다. 실제로 그들은 소린을 원망했거나 원망할수도 있었다. 그러나 그는 어떻게든 소린을 위로하고 싶었다.

그리고 빌보는 그런 말론 소린을 위로할수 없다는 것 또한 알고 있었다.

"아이를 길러보는건 프로도가 처음이에요."

빌보가 천천히 입을 열었다.

"아마 처음이자 마지막일 거예요. 그래서 저는 아이를 대할때 실수도 많고, 몹시 어설프지만 저는 나름대로 그 아이를 참 좋아하게 된 것 같아요. 그 애를 생각하면 설레고도 걱정스럽고요."

빌보는 프로도를 사랑했다. 저는 그 애가 안전하기를 바래요, 하고 한참동안 말을 잇지 못하던 빌보는 마침내 내뱉었다.

"하지만 그 애가 떠나고 싶어한다면, 떠나야만 한다면, 제가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있겠어요?"

소린은 아무 대답도 하지 않았다.

실컷 놀다 들어온 프로도는 그날 밤 늦게까지 잠을 이루지 못했다. 프로도는 일전에도 종종 그런 적이 있었다. 처음에 빌보는 아이에게 탈이 난줄 알고 무척 놀랐으나, 소린이 애들은 너무 신나게 놀면 밤에 잠들때 힘들어 하는 경우도 있다고 일러준 뒤로는 그저 아이가 잠들때까지 다독여주면 된다는 것을 알게 되었다.

"노래 불러줘요."

빌보의 목에 매달린 아이가 칭얼거렸다. 프로도를 안아든 빌보는 기억나는 자장가가 없어, 다 잊었는걸. 하고 대꾸했다. 소린은 빌보의 말이 거짓말이라고 생각했다. 그는 빌보가 종종 시를 짓고 노래를 만든다는 것을 알고 있었다.

"소린에게 부탁해봐, 프로도."

프로도의 시선이 소린을 향했다. 소린은 미간을 찡그렸다. 빌보는 속내를 깊이 숨길 생각도 없었단 얼굴로 소린을 돌아보며 살짝 웃었다. 빌보의 품에서 내려온 프로도가 소린에게 걸어왔다.

"소린, 노래 불러주세요."

아이는 하품을 하고 있었지만 눈은 진지했다. 금세 잠들것 같기도 하고 아닌것 같기도 했다. 분명한건 소린이 뭐라도 시작하지 않으면 아이의 손을 벗어날 수 없을거란 사실이었다. 소린은 난처한 눈으로 빌보를 쏘아보았고, 조금 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 빌보가 고개를 끄덕였다. 괜찮아요, 하고 소리나지 않게 대답하는것 같았다.

소린은 저를 바라보던 프로도와 눈을 맞추었다. 아이의 말끄러미 바라보는 눈을 견디지 못하고, 연신 입술을 깨물던 소린이 결국 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"머나먼 안개산맥 너머로..."

소린의 노래가 끝나고 아이는 곧 잠이 들었다. 홀로 거실에 남은 소린은 밤 늦도록 잠들지 못했다. 이제껏 그는 죽어가던 필리와 장례식에서 보았던 킬리를 생각했다. 그러나 프로도를 보며 그는 어리고 천진하던 필리와 킬리, 자신에게 달음박질쳐 달려오던 아이들을 기억해냈다. 침대에 누운 채 눈을 감고 편안히 숨을 쉬는 프로도를 보던 소린은 일순 침대의 머리맡에 놓인 것이 금빛 머리칼과 검은 머리칼의 조그맣고 편안해보이는 꼬마들로 보인것도 같아 눈을 깜박였고, 그렇게 물기를 털어냈다.

다음 날 빌보가 소린에게 이야기를 쓰는 것을 도와주지 않겠냐고 다시 한번 청했을때, 소린은 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

"부탁한거 가져왔어."

프로도가 피핀에게 꾸러미를 내밀자 지나가던 어른이 꾸짖었다.

"어린애 괴롭히지 마라, 페레그린 툭!"

"그런거 아니거든요."

피핀이 쏘아붙였다. 메리가 대신 꾸러미를 받아들어 풀어보았다. 익숙한 장난감이 나타나자 피핀의 얼굴도 다시 펴졌다. 장난감을 땅에 내려놓고 앞뒤로 굴려보던 아이들은 감탄했다.

"와, 아저씨 솜씨 좋은데."

"전해줄게."

프로도가 수줍게 대꾸했다.

"난쟁이 아저씨는 요즘 뭐해? 보기 힘들더라."

"원래 보기 힘들긴 했지만."

메리가 말하자 피핀이 받았다. 프로도는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"잘 몰라, 하지만 둘이 서재에서 바쁘게 뭘 하는것 같았어."

빌보는 서재에 의자 하나를 더 가져다 놓았다. 빌보는 책상 앞 의자에 앉아, 소린은 빌보가 새로 가져온 의자에 앉았다. 둘의 작업은 소린이 말하면 빌보가 받아적는 방식으로 이루어졌다. 처음 작업을 시작하던 날, 소린은 빌보가 제안한 작업 방식에 회의적인 반응을 보였다.

"자넨 모험에서 있었던 일들을 기록하겠다고 하지 않았나? 어째서 모험이랑 관련 없는 내 사적인 일들에 대해 묻는지 이해할수가 없군."

"당신의 사적인 부분들에 대해 언급하지 않고는 모험 이야기를 할 수 없어요. 소린, 당신이 왜 에레보르를 떠나야 했는지, 왜 요정왕의 도움을 받지 못했는지, 왜 모험을 떠나려고 했는지를 말해줘야 해요."

"어째서?"

"이건 당신의 이야기이기도 하니까요."

빌보가 마른 침을 삼켰다. 그는 어떻게 설명해야 소린이 납득할지 고심중이었다.

"저는 주로 제 시점에서 모험 이야기를 쓸 수밖에 없겠지만, 사실 애초에 전 당신과 다른 난쟁이들이 떠나기로 마음먹은 모험에 끼어든것에 지나지 않아요. 그러니까 전...정말로 뜻밖의 여정을 떠난거였다고요. 하지만 당신과 다른 난쟁이들은 달랐잖아요?"

빌보는 말 없이 그의 이야기를 듣고 있는 소린의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 말을 이었다.

"이건 제 이야기지만 당신의 이야기이기도 해요. 다른 난쟁이들과 간달프의 이야기이기도 하고요. 모험에 동참했던 모두에 대한 이야기인거죠. 그래서 저는 함께 모험을 떠났던 이들중에 가능한 많은 사람들의 이야기를 듣고 싶어요."

특히 당신의 이야기를, 하고 무심결에 덧붙이려던 말을 빌보는 삼켰다. 잠시 동안 묘한 눈빛으로 빌보를 바라보고 있던 소린이 입을 열었다.

"내 이야기라고."

그래요, 빌보는 대답을 기다렸다. 소린은 한숨을 쉬고, 새삼스레 고개를 돌려 서재 이곳저곳을 둘러보더니, 이윽고 조금 곤란하다는듯 구겨진 미소를 지으며 중얼거렸다.

"어디서부터 시작해야 하지?"

방 안 구석구석을 정처없이 헤매던 소린의 눈이 빌보에게 닿았다. 주목을 받은 빌보가 난처하다는듯 뺨을 긁적이곤 웃었다.

"처음부터요? 시작하고 싶으신 곳에서 시작하세요."

"그래도 괜찮나?"

소린이 눈썹을 까딱였다.

"좋아, 그러면 시작은 그렇다치고, 자네가 내 입으로 듣고싶어하는 이야기들이 어떤 것들인지 궁금하군."

"전부 다요. 뭐든 좋아요."

"너무 애매하군."

소린이 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 빌보의 입도 따라 웃었지만, 눈은 한없이 진지했다. 그는 천천히, 다정함이 담긴 목소리로 말했다.

"모든 일들이요. 좋았든, 나빴든."

그렇게 시작된 작업은 느긋하고 꾸준히 진행되었다. 소린의 이야기는 빌보는 알지 못했던, 그가 태어나기도 훨씬 전의 시절의 에레보르 이야기로부터 시작되었다. 이야기를 시작하기 직전에, 소린은 빌보를 보며 싱긋 웃었다. 문득 빌보는 소린이 자신과는 다른 세상에서 온 사람이라는 것을 체감했고, 그가 다른 시간을 살아온, 그리고 다른 시간을 살아갈 사람이라는 것을 깨달았다.

그리고 지금은 소린의 다른 세상과 빌보 배긴스가 발 딛고 있는 세상이 겹쳐져있는 시간이었다. 둘은 서로 다른 곳으로 뻗어나가는 직선이 아니었다. 그들의 시간은 두 번 겹쳐져 단단하게 얽힌 밧줄이었다. 어제, 오늘...내일은 다를지 몰라도, 지금.

유리창을 넘어와 붉은 표지책의 흰 종이 위에 쏟아지는 햇빛이 한없이 찬란하다고, 빌보는 빛을 만지려는 것처럼 책장 위에 손을 얹은채 그렇게 생각했다.

소린은 오래 전의 에레보르에 대해 말했다. 금빛 찬란했던 성벽들, 난쟁이들 사이에 흘러넘치던 풍요, 현명했던 조부, 강인했던 아버지. 시장에 가득하던 인간과 난쟁이들의 아이들, 언제까지고 캐어도 끝이 없을것 같던 보석과 황금들, 아이들이 띄워 하늘을 내달리던 종이로 만든 연들. 이야기를 하는 소린의 목소리는 점차 잠들어가는 사람처럼 작아졌다. 그러나 끊기지는 않았고 목소리의 또렷함이 흐려지지도 않았다. 그의 목소리가 점차 낮아진건 이유가 있었다. 그는 행복한 시절의 행복한 이야기들을 이야기하고 있었지만 이야기 속 에레보르는 돌아올리 없는 찬란한 곳이었다. 그리고 그는 행복한 이야기의 끝이 어디인지 알고 있었기에 그의 목소리는 점점 낮아질수밖에 없었다.

"그리고 스마우그가 찾아왔지."

소린이 내뱉었다. 이제껏 그가 이야기해온 아름답고 견고한 에레보르가 한순간에 무너져내렸다. 발린을 구해낸 뒤에 황금 가득한 홀에서 조부인 왕을 구출해내 성 밖으로 내달리던 소린은 한번도 뒤돌아보지 않았고, 나오는 내내 그의 뒤에서는 신음과 비명, 울음소리가 그치지 않았다. 머릿속이 멍해질정도로 따라오던 그 소리들은 에레보르 멀리에서 벗어나, 고된 피난길에 이르러서도 귓가를 떠나지 않았다.

"그 때 용의 불길에 수염이 타 버렸지. 언젠가 에레보르를 되찾으면 다시 기르겠다고 생각했었어."

수염으로 가져가던 손길이 멈칫했다. 그 모습을 보며 빌보는 소린이 제 수염이 자라는줄도 모르고 있었다는걸 깨달았다.

"잊고 있었군. 조금 있다가 깎기로 하지."

"아뇨, 그럴 필요..."

황급히 만류하던 빌보가 갑자기 입을 꾹 다물었다. 그가 원하면 소린이 들어줄까? 펜을 든 손을 멈춘채 한동안 그대로 앉아있던 빌보가 다시 입을 열었다.

"계속 해볼까요?"

이야기는 청색산맥 시절로 흘렀다. 가진 것을 모두 잃은 이들을 다독여가며 소린은 새로운 삶의 터전을 다졌다. 탄식하고 슬퍼하던 이들에게 새로운 희망이 태어났다. 아이들은 용의 불꽃도 무너진 돌 조각들도 모른채 세상으로 왔고, 부모들이 잃어버린 옛 시절에 대해 말하면 아이들은 모험 이야기로 생각하며 언젠가 보게 될 옛 황금과 보석, 아르켄스톤에 대해 상상했다. 소린은 그들이 어느정도 넉넉해질때까지는 상당한 노력과 시간이 필요했다고 말했다.

"그리 풍요롭진 않았지만 다들 희망을 버리지 않았지."

그는 필리와 킬리를 생각하고 있었다. 아이들을 생각하고 있었다. 조카들과 먼 친척 아이들은 한데 어울려 시끄럽게 장난을 치고 울고 싸우기도 했었다. 어느날 말도 안 되는 사고를 쳐 울며 들어온 아이들을 보곤 웃음을 참으며 짐짓 엄하게 혼내키던 어느날의 기억이 떠올라 소린은 눈을 질끈 감았다.

"그만 할까요?"

빌보가 걱정스레 물었다. 그리곤 소린이 뭐라 말을 꺼내기도 전에 다시 황급히 말을 이었다.

"오늘은 할만큼 한 것 같아서요. 그리고 더 늦기 전에 시장에 다녀와야 하고요."

때맞춰 현관문이 열렸다가 닫히는 소리가 들렸다. 프로도가 들어온 모양이었다. 공연히 책상 한켠에 쌓인 종이더미를 뒤적이던 소린이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"다녀오게."

빌보는 프로도의 손을 잡고 시장에 나섰다. 어른들과 함께 시장에 나오면 아이는 신기한 눈으로 이것저것 뚫어져라 쳐다보았고, 발걸음이 늦춰진 아이를 놓칠새라 빌보는 얼른 아이의 손을 더욱 꼭 잡곤 했다. 프로도는 자꾸 정신을 팔면서도 손을 놓으려고 하지는 않았다. 그러던 아이의 작은 발이 어느 한 군데에 멈췄다.

"소린 수염이 길어졌어요."

프로도가 뜬금없이 말했다. 다른 것에 집중하던 빌보는 프로도의 말을 이해하지 못하고 되물었다.

"응. 그게 왜?"

프로도가 빌보의 손을 당겼다. 종을 울리듯, 꼭 힘주어 잡아당기는 조그만 손에 할수 없이 빌보는 프로도의 다른 손이 가리키는 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 바닥에 깔아놓은 자리 위에 장신구를 펼쳐놓은채 손님을 기다리던 상인도 빌보 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다.

"구경이라도 하시오."

상인의 말에 당황한 빌보가 프로도의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"이건 여자들이 하는 장신구야, 우리에겐 필요 없어."

빌보의 귀에 닿도록 발돋움을 한 프로도가 속닥거렸다.

"소린의 수염에 달만한게 있는지 물어봐요."

빌보는 처음 본다는듯이 프로도의 눈을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 빌보의 귀가 멀어졌지만 프로도는 여전히 속삭였다. 주변 사람들에겐 다 들릴만한 목소리였다.

"예전에 난쟁이들을 본적 있는데 다들 수염에 뭘 하고 있었어요. 소린은 그런거 하나도 없잖아요."

"그런게 한 두어개는 있소."

상인의 목소리가 끼어들었다. 프로도는 조금 놀라서 쳐다보았다.

"수염 장신구는 호빗들에게 팔릴만한 물건이 아니지만, 언제 어딜 돌아다닐지 모르니 몇개는 갖고 있었는데 잘됐군."

"잠깐만요."

빌보가 정신없이 말을 끊었다. 소린이 반가워할지 의심스러웠다. 아니, 내키지 않는다는 얼굴로라도 받아든다면 다행이었다. 걱정에 찬 빌보는 제 손을 움켜쥔 프로도를 내려다보다가 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그 때 빌보에게 한가지 생각이 스쳤다.

"프로도, 네가 소린에게 전해줄래?"

"그랬으면 좋겠어요?"

프로도가 눈을 깜작였다. 빌보는 이유 모를 안도에 휩싸여 프로도의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다.

"소린이 너한테서 받으면 좋아할거같아."

가만히 빌보의 손길을 받던 프로도가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"소린은 저한테 화 안 내요."

빌보와 프로도의 판단은 옳았다. 아이의 손에 쥐어진 익숙한 형태의 장신구를 본 소린은 잠시 눈살을 찌푸렸지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 잠시동안 장신구를 손가락으로 쓰다듬었고, 이리저리 돌려가며 천천히 살폈다. 조바심이 난 프로도가 물었다.

"어때요?"

소린은 빨리 대답하지 않았다. 마치 애태우려는 것처럼 느긋하게 금속 장신구를 관찰하던 그는 마침내 한 마디를 던졌다.

"도토리 모양이군."

계속 기다리던 프로도는 소린의 입꼬리 한쪽이 올라가는것을 보고 신이 나서 대답했다.

"네."

"누가 골랐지?"

"저요."

"괜찮은 물건같구나."

"파는 사람이 좋은 물건이랬어요. 황금으로 만든 귀한 물건이라 아주 비쌌어요."

소린의 큼지막한 손이 프로도의 이마 부분을 덮듯이 쓰다듬었다. 잠시동안 프로도는 소린의 표정을 볼 수 없었지만, 그가 선물을 나쁘게 받아들이지 않는것같아 마음이 놓였다.

"빌보가 돈 좀 깨졌겠군."

프로도는 피식 하고 새어나온 웃음소리를 들은 것 같았다. 아이는 소린의 손을 붙들고 내렸다. 정말로 소린은 웃고 있었다.

"고맙다, 잘 쓰마."

소린이 낮고 다정한 목소리로 감사를 표했다. 아이는 들뜬 발걸음으로 손님방을 빠져나갔다. 아이의 발소리가 어디로 향할지 생각하던 소린은 계속 손에 쥐고 있어 따뜻해진 금속 장신구를 다시금 손가락으로 쓸어보았다.

 

 

 

서재 창가에 서서 수염에 매달린 도토리 모양 장신구를 어색하게 매만지던 소린이 헛기침을 했다.

"자네가 모르던 에레보르에 대한 이야기를 다 해줬으니 이제 내 역할은 끝난거 아닌가?"

"아직이요, 아직 안 끝났어요."

빌보가 소린을 빤히 쳐다보며 말을 이었다.

"제가 몇번이나 일행이나 떨어졌던것 기억 안 나세요? 그 사이에 무슨 일이 있었는지 저는 전혀 모르잖아요."

"자네가 없는 동안 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알려줄 다른 이들도 있잖나."

빌보가 한숨을 쉬었다.

"간달프에게 연락을 하고 싶은데, 마법사한테 연락하는 방법을 알 수가 없어요. 발린에겐 편지를 이미 보내놨어요. 하지만 제게 누구보다도 생생하게 이야기를 들려줄수 있는건, 지금 제 앞에 있는 사람이라고요."

소린은 불만에 찬 표정으로 도로 의자에 앉았다. 요정왕과 있었던 이야기를 들려주고 싶지는 않았다. 그런 소린의 바람에 야속하게도 빌보가 곧장 물은 것은 요정왕에 대한 이야기였다.

"제가 보기...아니 듣기론, 당신 혼자만 요정왕에게 끌려가 둘이 대화를 나눈것 같았거든요. 무슨 대화였어요? 스란두일이 당신과 단 둘이서만 하고 싶어했던 이야기라면 중요한 이야기었던것 같은데."

소린은 한참동안 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 빌보는 몇번인가 이를 가는듯한 소리를 들은 것 같았지만, 잘못 들었겠지 생각했다.

"나에게 왜 자신이 다스리는 왕국에 침입했냐고 묻더군."

"그래서요? 당신은 뭐라고 대답했어요?"

빌보는 종이를 꺼내 받아적을 준비를 갖추느라 소린이 눈을 굴리는 모습을 보지 못했다.

"...별거 아니었네. 배가 고파서 들어왔다고 그랬지."

빌보의 무릎에서 펜이 굴러 떨어졌다. 그는 매우 실망해서 물었다.

"말도 안돼요. 진짜 그렇게 대답했어요?"

"그럼 자네라면 뭐라고 대답했겠나?"

눈 앞의 호빗을 속이긴 했지만 어쩐지 조금 약이 오른 소린이 맞받아쳤다. 빌보는 어이없다는 표정을 숨기지도 않았다.

"저라면 적어도 그렇게는 대답 안 해요. 배가 고파서 그랬다니. 요정왕이 뭐랬나요?"

"제대로 대답할때까지 가둬두겠다더군. 자기에겐 백년도 짧다면서 말이지."

"저라도 그렇게 했을거같아요."

"지금 내 앞에서 그 자를 두둔하나?"

"당신 대답이 너무 형편없었잖아요. 배가 고파서 숲으로 들어왔다니, 무슨 부랑자도 아니고 말예요."

빌보는 미간을 찡그리고 당시의 기억을 더듬어보다가 이내 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었다.

"하긴 우리 몰골이 거지꼴이긴 했어요."

"정말 함부로 말하고 있는거 아나, 마스터 배긴스?"

"당신 머리에 거미줄도 붙어있었는걸요."

소린은 이런 대화를 하는 제 기분이 그리 나쁘지 않은 것이 신기하게 느껴졌다. 심지어 농담도 던지고픈 기분이었다.

"난 상대의 지위에 딱 맞는 옷차림을 했을 뿐이야. 그는 숲의 왕이니까."

"숲의 왕과 거미줄이 무슨 상관이에요?"

빌보가 깔깔거리고 웃었다.

"애완동물로 거미를 기르고 있었잖나."

소린이 입꼬리 한쪽을 올리며 말했다. 빌보가 고개를 살래살래 저었다.

"소린, 여전히 요정을 정말 싫어하네요."

"당연하지."

말이 떨어지기 무섭게 소린의 대꾸도 따라왔다. 그러나 빌보는 발린과 간달프의 이야기를 통해 그간 에레보르와 머크우드의 관계가 많은 진전을 이루었다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그는 웃음을 참으려고 애쓰며 메모해둔 종이들을 뒤적였다.

"좋아요, 그럼 요정이 나오지 않는 이야기를 해요. 뭐..."

빌보가 종이 한 장을 뽑아들며 중얼거렸다.

"당신은 고블린도 싫어하지만."

그래서 고블린들에게 잡혀갔던 이야기가 시작되었다. 일행은 다같이 고블린들에게 붙들려 고블린 왕에게 끌려가고 있었지만, 도중에 빌보만 떨어져버렸고 다른 이들은 눈치채지 못했다. 빌보는 자기가 밑바닥으로 떨어졌었다고 말했다.

"저를 잡으려고 달려든 작은 고블린 하나와 씨름을 벌이다가 그만 아래로 떨어졌어요. 그리고 정신을 잃었고요."

빌보는 그 이후로 소린과 다른 난쟁이들이 어떤 일을 겪었는지는 잘 알지 못했다.

"고블린들이 한참동안 시끄럽게 굴었지. 그들은 자기네들이 하는걸 노래라고 부르더군. 그러다 하나를 끌어내 고문하겠다고 했고, 그 순간에 마법사가 나타났네."

간달프의 도움으로 난쟁이들은 고블린들의 끔찍한 아지트에서 탈출할 기회를 얻을 수 있었다. 간달프와 소린은 트롤들의 동굴에서 얻었던 글람들링과 오르크리스트로 고블린들을 베며, 다른 난쟁이들은 손에 잡히는대로 무기로 삼아 고블린들을 밀어내고 베고 떨어뜨리며 동굴 밖으로 달려나갔다. 고블린들은 햇빛에 취약하기 때문이었다.

"짐작대로 우리가 밖으로 나오니 고블린들도 더는 쫓아오지 않았네. 난...동굴에서 잠들지 않은채 있다가 자네와 보푸르가 하던 대화를 들었지. 자네가 떠난줄 알았어. 그래서 고블린으로부터 달아났을땐 자네도 이미 달아나 자네의 고향으로 돌아갔을줄 알았네. 난 자네에게 몹쓸 말을 했었지."

빌보가 난감한 미소를 지으며 창가를 바라보았다.

"그 말은 얘기하지 않아도 돼요. 기억나요."

"이야기하다보니 갑자기 궁금한게 생기는군."

담배를 피우던 소린이 빌보 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.

"자네는 대체 어떻게 탈출한거지?"

"네?"

소린의 호기심어린 시선이 그에게 향하자 빌보는 어쩔줄을 몰랐다. 고블린으로부터 막 탈출했을 당시의 소린에겐 빌보가 고블린과 바위가 가로막는 동굴에서 탈출했는지 물을 마음의 여유도, 시간도 없었다. 그는 뒤늦은 의구심이 들었다. 빌보는 전투 경험이 없었고, 그런 그가 빠져나오기란 쉽지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 빌보는 큰 상처없이 일행에게 돌아왔었다.

빌보가 둘러댔다.

"운이 좋았어요."

"어떻게 운이 좋았는지 이야기 해주게."

"다른 사람들한테 이야기한적이 없어서 그런가...잘 기억이 안 나서요. 지금 말고 나중에 기억나면 해도 될까요?"

"중요한 이야기가 아닌가? 어디에다 오래전에 적어두었겠지."

"그럴수 있겠네요, 소린. 정말 생각 못했어요. 그럼 잠깐만 찾아볼게요."

빌보가 바쁘게 종이 더미를 뒤적였다. 그러다 천천히 고개를 들고 소린을 바라보았다.

"...시간이 조금 걸릴거같으니까 밖에서 담배 피우셔도 되는데요."

웃으며 소린을 바라보는 빌보의 얼굴은 어쩐지 불안해보였다. 적어도 소린의 눈엔 그렇게 보였고, 그는 잠시 어떻게 반응해야할지 고민했다. 그러나 이내 걱정을 접어두었다. 이 곳은 그들이 지금 되새기고 있는 험한 여정 길의 어느 위험한 장소도 아니었다. 작은 호빗이 평생 살아온 아늑한 굴집이었다. 빌보는 단지 중요한 이야기가 기억나지 않아 당황한 것일게 틀림없었다. 소린은 고개를 끄덕이고 서재를 나섰다.

소린의 발소리가 멀어지자 빌보는 종이를 뒤적이던 손길을 멈추었다. 그는 잊어버린게 아니었다. 모험의 어느 한 부분도 잊어본적이 없었다. 그는 천천히 종이더미로부터 제 조끼 주머니로 살그머니 손을 밀어넣었다. 차갑고 단단하고 매끄러운 익숙한 감각이 느껴지자 그는 저도 모르게 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다.

소린에게 반지에 대해 말해도 될지, 그는 알 수가 없었다. 그의 마음 깊은 곳에선 절대 소린에게 반지에 대해 말해선 안된다고 외치고 있었다. 절대 말해서는 안된다. 그 반지는 그냥 마법 반지일 뿐이야. 소린에게 말할 가치는 없어. 그저 모습을 감춰주는 반지일 뿐이고, 더러운 골룸이 갖고 다니던 반지이지. 그리고 골룸으로부터 정당한 방법으로 손에 넣었고, 이젠 내 반지야. 골룸과 달리 난 반지를 모험 내내 올바른 목적으로 사용했지. 내가 이 반지를 갖고있는 것을 이미 간달프도 알아. 반지에 대해 아는 이를 더 늘릴수는 없어. 이건 내기에서 이겨 얻어낸 내 반지, 내 보물이니까. 소린이 이 반지를 보고 탐을 내면 어떡하지? 그는 황금 때문에 미친 적이 있었어. 내 반지를 보고 다시 미쳐버릴지도 몰라. 반지를 차지하기위해 날 해칠지도 모르지...아니야, 그럴리 없어.

빌보의 입술이 떨렸다. 갑작스레 오한이 몰려와 그는 부르르 몸을 떨었다. 소린이 그럴리 없어. 소린이 내 반지를 탐낼리가 없어. 내가 가진 조그마한 황금 반지 하나쯤은 거들떠도 안 볼 정도로 그에게는 황금이 많은걸. 그리고 소린은 오래전에 미친 적이 있긴 하지만, 다시 제정신으로 돌아왔고 나에게 사과했었지...자기 말과 행동을 되돌리고 싶다며.

몸의 떨림이 점차 가라앉자 빌보는 숨을 골랐다. 그는 괜찮을거란 생각이 들었다. 애초에 반지에 대해 이야기하지 못할 이유가 뭐가 있을까? 그저 반지 하나일 뿐인데.

그리고 소린은 빌보에게 친구라고 했었다. 빌보는 자신을 친구라고 부르던 소린의 얼굴가 목소리를 떠올렸다. 몸이 점점 따뜻해지는것 같았다.

한편 소린은 식당에서 서성거리며 방금전의 빌보에 대해 생각중이었다.

그는 왜 그리 당황했을까? 간달프가 작은 호빗을 가리키며 유능한 좀도둑이라고 했을때, 처음에 소린은 그 말을 믿지 않았다. 그러나 빌보 배긴스는 그들이 상상치 못한 온갖 난관을 해결하며 간달프의 말을 입증해보였다. 소린은 점점 빌보가 유능한, 아니 없어서는 안될 원정의 일원이라고 인정하게 되었다. 빌보가 없는 동안 그들 일행에게 있었던 일을 이야기해주는동안 소린은 역으로 그들과 함께하지 않을때 빌보에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 궁금해졌다. 빌보는 이 이야기가 소린의 이야기이기도 하다고 하지 않았던가? 소린 또한 빌보가 쓰고있는 이야기의 주인공이라면, 그도 빌보가 무슨 일을 겪었는지 알고싶어할수 있는 것이다. 그러나 방금전의 빌보는 몹시 당황한 얼굴로 그를 서재 밖으로 내보냈다. 소린은 이해할수 없었다.

빌보에겐 무슨 일이 있었던 걸까? 고블린들의 동굴에서 벗어날때 그들 무리에 분명 호빗은 섞여있지 않았다. 그랬다면 밖으로 빠져나왔을때 빌보가 어디있냐는 물음에 대답할수 있는 이가 분명 있었을 것이다. 그러나 빌보가 어디로 사라졌다가 어떻게 나타났는지는 아무도 몰랐다.

의문은 꼬리를 물고 이어졌다. 그는 어둠숲에서 있었던 일을 떠올렸다. 그들이 모두 요정들에게 붙들려갈때 보푸르가 소린에게 물었었다. 빌보는 어디있죠? 소린은 재빨리 사방을 살폈지만 빌보는 어디에도 없었다. 그는 상황이 긴박한 와중에 빌보가 요정들에게 잡히지 않았다는것만 알았고, 빌보가 잡히지 않았다면 탈출할 기회가 있을지도 모르겠다고만 생각했다. 정작 그때의 소린은 빌보가 어디서 어떻게 몸을 은신하고 있을지에 대해서까진 생각이 닿지 않았다.

빌보는 유능한 좀도둑이었다. 그러나 그는 왜 자랑스럽게 자신이 혼자서 어떻게 모든 어려움을 헤쳐나갔는지 이야기하지 않는걸까?

문이 열리는 소리가 들리자 소린의 걸음이 멎었다. 식당으로 걸어온 빌보가 식탁을 짚고 소린을 올려다보았다.

"소린, 할 말이 있어요."

빌보는 매우 긴장한것처럼 보였다.

 

 

 


End file.
